Harry Potter Story - Elissa 's Story
by Sagal125
Summary: Elisabeta " Elissa" Athena Rodriguez survived the Killing curse and she moved to a foster family in Wales. Who later also moves to Priviet Drive. When her foster parents die in a car accident, she moves with the Dursleys, where she will be as badly treated as Harry they become best friends, and together they begin Hogwarts , where she meets friends, family, challenges and more. M
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Lily!,Cassidy! Take Harry and Elissa upstairs it's him!" shouted James to his wife and his friend.

"No i'm staying here!" screamed Cassidy.

"No! Cass do as James says take Elissa and hide!" shouted Robert to his twin sister.

Cassidy and Robert Rodriguez was very good friends to James and Lily Potter, when their youngest sibling Elissa was born the same time as Harry Potter a prohecy was made and Cassidy feared her little sisters life they took their little sister from their mom (their parents are divorced when Elissa was born) and hide with Lily and James in Godric's Hollow (where Harry and Elissa was born). Where they thougt they were safe for now...

Lily and Cassidy ran upstaris to Harry 's and Elissa's room with the little children in their arms, they locked the door and stayed there. They put the kids in the same crib and kept looking at the door and at each other. Cassidy were close to tears and Lily looked scared.

Harry and Elissa had no clue on what was going on and were just staring at Lily and Cassidy.

They heard a loud crash from downstairs and they heard footsteps on the stairs and they knew that it was Voldermort, the looked at the children and each of them said.

Cassidy: " Be strong Elissa, be brave and never give up my dear sister remeber to listen to your heart and the same goes to you Harry". She whisperd as tears now fell freely.

Lily: " Be safe Harry, be strong, mommy loves you, daddy loves you".

And a loud bang was at the door as the door fell and Voldermort stood there looking at them with a smirk on his face, Lily and Cassidy stood there infront of Elissa and Harry and begged him not to kill them to kill Lily and Cassidy insted.

Voldermort was loseing patience said: " Out of my way! This is my final warning!"

But they didn't listen the kept on begging and Voldermort said as he pointed his wand at Cassidy first then at Lily. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and Cassidy and Lily fell dead on the floor.

Voldermort went slowly to the crib were Elissa and Harry and pointed his wand at and shouted the Killing Curse at the again but something happend the Curse backfired at him as he vanished into thin air and everything went quiet.

Two hours later:

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall was walking in the street at Privet drive as they were waiting for Hagrid to arrive when they heard a faint pop and Elissa's grandmother Gracie Rodriugez was infront of them.

"Good evening Albus and Minevra" she said.

" Good evening Gracie are you waiting for little Elissa?" said Albus

" Yes, indeed i do Albus, Albus are the rumors true?" said Gracie

" Yes they are my old friend i'm sorry about your grandchildren" said Minevra

" Where are they staying Albus?" said Gracie

" Elissa as discussed staying at her foster parents since her mother don't live here in England and her father isn't alowed to see her until she's 14 years old and Harry are staying at his only living family he has" said Dumbledore.

They heard a motorcycle and Hagrid landed infront of them. Hagrid gave little Harry who was sleeping to Dumbledore and he gave the sleeping Elissa to Gracie who was staring at her granddaughter. While Dumbledore deliverd Harry at the Dursley's doorstep along with a letter.

" Elissa's foster parents are they muggels?" asked Gracie.

Dumbledore nod and gave her a note with the adress and a letter too. Before Gracie apperated Dumbledore wished Harry and Elissa goodluck and with that Gracie dissaperd.

She went to a apartment somewhere in Wales and put Elissa on the doorstep along with the letter Dumbledore gave her, when she was done she knocked on the door and disapperated before they could open.

A couple opend the door and saw the little baby there sleeping peacefully they took here in unawere what was waiting for the young girl.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Seven years later

" But dad do we really have to leave" Said Elissa

" Yes, and i'm sorry dear but my company is getting better and we have to move" Said Austin.

Elissa is six years old almost seven and she has long black hair, midnight blue eyes and naturally tan skin apart from her foster parents. Linda Anderssen is short, skinny,pale, blond and forest green eyes and Austin Anderssen is tall, skinny, brunette, pale and have brown eyes.

Elissa sat in the car and took one last look at the apartment she had grown up in and with that her father drove of to a street called Privet Drive. When they arrived the moving trucks already there

and she went of car and looked around. According to her there where nothing but boring houses, when the boxes were put in the house Elissa heard a male voice and she spun around and saw her dad talk to a man that looked like a walrus. The man pionted at his house and her dad nodded.

"By the way my name is Vernon Dursley" the man said " and me and my lovely wife Petunia would like to invite you and your family over for dinner on Saturday if that's alright with you Mr Anderssen?" said Vernon.

"Of course and please call me Austin, and we take up subject of conversation on business right?" said Austin.

"Of course see you on Saturday then!" said Vernon as he shook his hand.

Elissa watched Vernon walk of to his house as she saw a long skinny blond woman, that must be hes wife.

She went to her room and started ton unpack her stuff. Soon her new life will begin.

Saturday: Harry's POV

Harry was excited because it's the first time the Dursley's let be at a dinner, but he was nervous too what if the new neighbors didn't like him. Harry got dressed as he went downstairs where Dudley was glaring at him.

" Why is he here, dad!" asked Dudley.

" Because we gave him a chance, but i'm warning you boy if anything goes wrong tonight you won't get meals for 3 days" he told Harry " Dudley, Mr Andressen has a daughter i think why don't get friends with her?" asked Vernon.

" Oh please she will run away once she realised how much of a jerk Dudley is" Harry thought.

The doorbell rang and Mr. Dursley opened the door.

" Ah, the Anderssen family welcome" said Vernon

Harry saw a man and a woman but behind Mr Anderssen was a girl who was trying to hide.

" Vernon this is my wife Linda and our daugther Elissabetta" said Mr Anderssen but he earned a glare from Elissa, " I mean her name is Elissa" he said.

Dudley came downsatirs and looked at the family and he saw Elissa and smiled.

"Hi i'm Dudley and what's your name?" he asked

"Elissa and what's your name?" she asked Harry.

"Oh, that's Harry stay away from him will ya" Dudley said

Harry glared at Dudley and he got himself lucky because the adults were in the livingroom.

" And why should i do that?" asked Elissa.

"He's a freak and dosen't have any Parents" Dudley said smiling evily at Harry.

Harry was mad and hurt at the same time, " There goes my chances to get a friend" Harry thought.

Elissa looked at Harry and to Harry's suprise her eyes were filled with compassion then she went to glared at Dudley.

" Will you be my friend Elissa?" asked Dudley.

" No, and you know what? i don't have any parents either and i don't think Harry is a freak" Elissa said.

Harry and Dudley looked at her shocked and Dudley said: " What are you talking about? Of course you have parents they are sitting in the livingroom with mom and d-"

" No they are my foster parents, my mom lives in America and i don't know if my father is alive" she said.

"Dinner's ready" Said Mrs Dursley.

Elissa, Dudley and Harry went to the kitchen in silence and the adults looked at each other than at them.

" What's going on?" asked Petunia.

Before Harry or Dudley could respond Elissa answered : " Eh.. Nothing Mrs Dursley everything is fine" she assured her.

Meanwhile at the dinner everyone talked except Elissa and Harry, Dudley who couldn't keep hes mouth shut asked: " Mr and Mrs Anderssen is it true that Elissa is adopted?".

Everyone went quiet and Mr and Mrs Anderssen looked at Elissa and then looked at Dudley and nodded. Elissa was so mad that when Dudley started to drink in his glass it exploded.

Petunia and Vernon looked at Harry at first and then they looked at Elissa who was red in the face. Then everyone started to talk again then Harry looked at Elissa and noticed something at her forehead a scar in the same shape as Harry.

" Elissa what's that one your forehead?" asked Harry.

" A scar but i don't know what it came from" she said. " Harry what school do you go to?"

" Stonewell Primary school and so does Dudley" he said

" Oh really i'm gonna start there too" she said with joy.

" Nice and can i ask you something?" Harry said.

" Yeah?" she said

" Will you be my friend?" he asked

" Sure Harry" she smiled.

The evening was about to arrive and all sat in the living room and drank tea all except Elissa who had fallen asleep on Mrs. Anderssen's lap, but she woke up by Vernons laugh. She groaned and looked at him, she didn't realised that Petunia was looking at her strangely. Petunia saw Elissa's midnight blue eyes she thought that they looked familiar and she noticed her scar on her forehead and she looked away.

Mr and Mrs Anderssen took Elissa and wished the Dursley and Harry good night and went home.

After they went home Harry went and changed to pajamas and went to the cupboard under the stairs and went to bed, he went to sleep smiling.

"Vernon, Elissa is just like Harry" Petunia said.

" What do you mean Petunia?" asked Vernon.

" She's is the same sort as Harry" she said.

" How did you know that dear?" he asked.

" She has the same scar as Harry on her forehead and she has the same eyes like her sister" she said.

" Her sister?" he said.

" Yes she died the same time as my sister died and they were good friends"

Vernon went complietly silent as he went to bed.

Elissa saw her parents looks and Mr Anderssen said: " Why did you tell Dudley?"

" Dad he was mean to Harry and it just slipped out i'm sorry"

" It's ok dear now go to bed " said Mrs Anderssen.

Monday: Elissa POV

" Mom i look ridiculous" Elissa said as she looked at the mirror and saw her school uniform

" Watch it young lady, you look great" Her mom said as she went to the car.

" Mom you know i don't like wearing a skirt or a dress" she said while she put on the seat belt.

" But is the dress code here in England" her mother started.

" Damn i wished i lived in USA" she mumbled.

" Watch you tounge Elissabetta!"

" Sorry!" She said.

When they arrived she went in to the school looked around until she was interrupted by a cough, she turned around she saw a man. " Hello are you Elissabetta Anderssen?" He asked, she nodded. " Nice to meet you i'm headmaster Summers and follow me and i take you to your class"

"Lovely" She tought in sarcasm they reached a classroom and Mr Summers knocked on the door before he entered. " Mrs Cyrus the new student is here"

Elissa saw a middle aged woman with blond hair and blue eyes stand up and walked up to her.

" Thank you headmaster" she said as she closed the door.

As Elissa walked in the whole class went silent she started to feel alone and in panic but then she saw Dudley and she groaned.

" Class we have a new student, say hello to Elissabetta Anderssen"

She heard the class mumble "hello" and Mrs Cyrus continued and said: "You can sit next to Harry, Mr Potter can you please raise your hand". Harry raised hes hand and Elissa lit up and she went to sit down. A girl who sat behind her bend forward and whispered : " Hi i'm Melanie, wanna hang out with us after class Elissabetta?" " I prefere to be called Elissa thank you" Elissa said. and turned around to pay attention. When class was over Elissa went with Harry outside they went to the climbing frame but Dudley and his gang stopped them: " And what do you think your going sweet cheeks?" Dudley asked as he pushed Harry.

" Stop it" She said as she ran over to Harry and helped him up.

" Why should i?" he asked.

" Because i told you so" she said.

Dudley and his gang started to laugh and Elissa could feel anger boil inside as Dudley started to tease her.

" Oh what are you gonna do? i'm shaking with fear" Dudley said.

" I said stop it Dursley i mean it" she started

" I'm not scared of a girl, girls are weak" said Dudley

Out of nowhere stones began to fly and hit on Dudley and his and his gang started to run away from them and Elissa stood there in shock as did Harry.

"What just happend?" Harry asked

" I don't know" she said.

They went to a bench and started to talk and to get to know each other better, Harry learned about her hobbys and what she likes to do, and Elissa learned about how the Dursleys treat him and what he likes. School bell rang and the started heading back.

" What do we have now Harry?" Elissa asked

" Gym class" Harry said groaning.

" Really? oh ok" she said

" Why is that a problem?" Harry asked

" No not at all i like sports, it's fun to play" She said

Elissa went to the girls locker room to change for gym class and the girls in her class just kept staring at her and Elissa felt annoyed and asked : " Can i help you with something?"

" No, but we have to ask why you are friends with Harry?" asked Carola

" Because he's nice and funny to hang around with?" She said

" How can you say that Elissabetta?! He's a total freak" Melanie said.

" He's not a freak and don't call him that." She said

" Then you're a freak too" said Mary.

Elissa got pissed as she stormed out the locker room and went to the gym hall were the others were she spoted Harry and went to him.

The rest of the gym class was fun for Elissa, she didn't knew Harry was that fast and the class was dismissed and it's time for them to go home. All of them went back to the locker room and changed and went home. Elissa's dad picked her up when she went to the car she waved to Harry and entered the car. When she arrived home she changed clothes, ate dinner and later went to sleep.

2 Months later:

"Hello?" said Petunia.

" Hello Petunia this is Linda, how are you?"

" i'm fine thank you and how are you?"

" i'm fine too, listen can you do me and Austin a favour?"

" Yes of course Linda what is it?"

" Me and Austin are gonna go on a meeting tonight, can you babysit Elissa for us?"

" Sure, what time?"

" Around six o'clock is that ok?"

" Yes see you then, bye"

" Bye"

Petunia hung up the phone with a frown, "this is gonna be annoying" she thought.

Around six o'clock Elissa knocked on the door and Vernon opened the door.

" Hello Elissa come in!" He said.

" Thank you, Mr Dursley" She said in a fake smile

" Take care of her, Vernon" said Austin

" Don't worry Austin, Elissa is safe with us" said Petunia

" Bye Elissa and behave" said Linda.

Elissa watched as her parents went to the car and drove away.

Harry and Elissa had much fun and they had dinner, watched a movie togheter with Dudley.

Soon Elissa fell asleep on the couch.

Next morning she woke up and she realised that she was still on the Dursley's couch, she looked around and thought : " What's going on? Why am i still her and not on my own bed at home"

She went to the kitchen and saw Petunia make breakfast and Vernon read the newspaper.

" Mr and Mrs Dursley were is mom and dad?" She asked

" We don't know Elissa, they are suppose to come back at ten o'clock last night but they didn't show up" Petunia said

Dudley came downstairs and started to eat breakfast and soon after came Harry and joined them too.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Mr Dursley went to the door and Elissa hoped it was her parents but she saw a policeman talking to Mr Dursley.

" Elissa! Come here now!" He said.

Confused, Elissa went slowly to the door were the policeman stood and she saw Vernon's face was pale.

" Are you Elissabetta Anderssen?" Asked the policeman

Before Elissa could speak, Harry, Petuina and Dudley stood there too.

" Y-y-yes that's me" said Elissa.

" Well i have sad news your parents were involved in a car crash and they are in the hospital and -" said the policeman

" Are they alright?!" asked Elissa

" No they didn't make it i'm sorry but they are dead" said the policeman.

Elissa's face went pale and she stared at the policeman blankly.

The policeman said goodbye and walked away as Mr Dursley closed the door still Elissa stood there silent and stared at the door blankly.

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other worried and Dudley looked like he was about to cry and Harry put a hand on the Elissa's shoulder. Elissa looked at Harry as tears fell down and she broke down. Harry bent down and huged her, all the Dursley's could do was to stare. Elissa let out a blood curled scream and cried even harder as Harry hold her tigther. They stayed liked that for 45 minutes. Elissa stood up and went to the bathroom and looked at herslef in the mirror she looked angry and sad. " I swear that i will never cry again" she vowed in angrer.

The funeral ceremony was beautiful and everyone fellt sorry for Elissa, Elissa didn't show any emotions at all she was just quiet. Harry was worried for her.

When they arrived at the Dursley's home which now was also Elissa's home she asked Mr Dursley.

" Where am i sleeping Mr Dursley?" she asked

Mr Dursley went upstairs to a door that Elissa thought was her room. When he opened the door Elissa saw that this wasn't a bedroom, but it was the laundry room.

Elissa went in there and closed the door, she tried to make mattress as comfortable as possible and went slowly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Magic begins, the truth and famous

4 years later:

"Wake up! Wake up Elissa now!" shouted Petunia while she banged on the laundry room door.

Elissa woke up with a start, she went to the bathroom and brush her teeth and fixes her long hair. She puts up her hair into pigtails and then she goes down to the kitchen when she came in Petunia said, "Go and wake Harry before you do anything" " Ok Petunia" She said. She went to the cupboard and knocked softly on the door, " Harry, Harry wake up" she said as she locked up the cupboard, she gets always mad when the Dursley's lock Harry up the cupboard but then again she doesn't have it any better either. Harry came out the cupboard he looked at her and smiled and said " Good morning Elissa" " Good morning Harry" she said. They huged for a few seconds but that got quickly interrupted by Dudleys teasing : " Harry and Elissa sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g each other, na na na na, Hahaha"

Harry goraned and Elissa rolled her eyes as they went for the kitchen.

" Harry go and make breakfast and try not to burn anything, and you Elissa go and make some coffe and then when your done go and get the mails" Said Petunia.

" Yes Petunia" Said Harry and Elissa at the same time.

Harry went to cook someting and Elissa started to make coffe.

" Hurry up with the coffe" said Vernon.

" It's almost done Vernon" said Elissa.

Elissa and Harry was done and they served the Dursley's and themselfs.

Elissa went to get the mail while she heard Mr and Mrs Dursley congratulating Dudley on his birthday, once again she rolled her eyes and thought: " None remebers mine and Harrys birthdays but Dudleys of course they do!" She thought in sarcasam but truth to be told she dosen't like her own birthday netiher celebrate it, she never knew why but she had never celebrated her own birthday.

She checked the mails, it was only bills and a postcard from Marge who Harry and Elissa stongley disliked. But she saw two letters one for her nad one for Harry.

She read:

_Mr. H. Potter _

_Cupboard under the stairs _

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

And the other letter:

_Miss Elissabeta A. Rodriguez _

_Laundry room_

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey _

Elissa looked shocked at the letters, she thought "it must be some sick joke, wait a minute... Rodriguez?!"

She went to the kitchen and she gave Vernon his letters and then she gave Harry his letter, Harry looked up at her in confusion but she shrugged and showed her.

Before Harry and Elissa could open the letter Dudley snatched the letter and gave it to Mr Dursley.

" Give it back it's our letters!" Harry shouted. The Dursleys laughed but suddenly Vernon and Petunia faces looked pale and they slowly looked at Harry and Elissa.

" Vernon that can't be my letter my last name isn't Rodriguez and-" Elissa started

" Get out of the kitchen..." Venon said

" Wait what-" said Elissa.

" NOW!" shouted Vernon.

Elissa, Dudley and Harry went out of the kitchen and Petunia closed the door.

They looked at each other, Dudley went to the livingroom to watch the tv, Harry and Elissa looked at each other.

" What can the letters have come from?" asked Harry

" I don't know but it's weird" said Elissa

" Werid in what way?" asked Harry

" In everyway and in the letter it said _Elissabeta A. Rodriguez, _Harry i don't have a middle name and my last name is not Rodriguez" said Elissa.

It was a mystery how the letter came and where. Petunia and Vernon behaves very strangely around Harry and Elissa . The rest of the week it streamed with letters every day and Vernon and Petunia tried to get rid of them but it was no use. One day flooded living room with the letters, Vernon had lost his mind, he took them and went to a small cottage on a mountain in the middle of the sea, Elissa and Harry were awake while the Dursley's were asleep. Elissa was thinking and Harry was drawing with the dirt that was on the floor, Elissa looked at what Harry was drawing and she saw that Harry had drawn two cakes with eleven candles each and one of the "cakes" read Happy Birthday Elissa and the other one Happy Birthday Harry. Elissa's eyes softend and she hugged Harry.

" You very well that i don't like birthdays Harry" said Elissa.

" So?" He grinned " You are my best friend and you deserve it" He said

" Thanks Harry" she said

" Anytime" Harry said then he glanced at the clock it read midnight.

" Make a wish Harry" She said.

" Make a wish Elissa" He said " Together" He said holding her hand.

She nodded and they blew out the "candles" and then they hugged each other and wished each other Happy Birthday.

Then suddenly there was a loud bang on the door, the Dursley's woke up as Harry and Elissa jumped up and went slowly backwards. There was another bang on the door and this time the door fell, a very large man entered and looked around.

" Sorry about that" He said as the took up the door and put it at it's place.

None said a word as the man went up to Dudley.

" Well Harry it was a long time, i havent seen you since you were a baby a little round in the middle but hehe" He said.

" I-i-i-i'm not Harry" Dudley said.

" i am" Harry said as he steped forward from where he and Elissa was hidden.

" Well of course you are and where is Elissabeta?" He asked

" Here and it's Elissa" She said as she steped now forward.

" Excuse me but who are you?" asked Harry.

" Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keyes and grounds at Hogwarts, of course you and Elissa know everything about it" Hagrid said

" No" they said.

" No?! Blimey didn't you guys wondered where your family learn it all" said Hagrid

" Learned what?" asked Harry.

" You're a wizard Harry and you're a witch Elissa" Hagrid said.

Harry's and Elissa's eyes widend and then Elissa raised an eyebrown as if she didn't believe him

" We can't be, i mean we are just Harry and Elissa, Elissa and Harry" said Harry

" Well just Harry and Elissa have you ever done something that you can not explain when you are angry or scared?" asked Hagrid

Elissa and Harry looked at each other shocked and then they looked back at Hagird who was smiling. Hagrid stood up and gave them their letters, once again Elissa saw the last name that wasn't hers.

" But Hagrid my last name isn't Rodriguez it's Anderssen" said Elissa

" No, you see when you were born you were named Elissabeta Athena Rodriguez, when we delivered you to your foster parents they changed your last name, however in the wizard's world your name was still there and i'm sure your biological parents are happy to see you again" said Hagrid.

" But my biological mother lives in America" she said.

" But your father and your siblings dosen't" said Hagrid.

Elissa looked shocked as she looked at the letter.

" Does my sibling go in Hogwarts?" she asked

" Yes they do" he said.

" Stop it, stop this rubbish they will not be going. When we took you guys in we swore we put a end to all this" said Vernon angrily.

" You knew all along and you never told us!" shouted Harry

" Of course i knew, my perfect sister for being who she was, she went to that place and meet your older sister and brother and that Potter, and before i knew it she and Cassidy got her self blown up!" Petunia said

" Blown Up, you told me my parents died in a car crash!" said Harry

" You knew my sister and brother" said Elissa angrily

" Of course i knew them, you have their eyes" said Petunia

" Car crash to Lily and James Potter, that's a scandal!" said Hagrid

" They will not be going" said Vernon

" Oh, i suppose a great muggle like you are gonna try and stop them" Hagrid said

" Muggle?" said Harry and Elissa at the same time.

" None magical folks" said Hagrid

Hagrid conjured up a pig tail that sat on Dudley's butt. Harry and Elissa laughed really much at how the Dursleys reacted while they ran away with fears.

" Well lets go, unless you rather stay here of course" said Hagrid.

Harry and Elissa looked at each other before they followed Hagrid out.

Leaky Culdron and Diagon Alley:

" Can we find all this in London?" asked Harry

" If you know where to go" Hagrid said.

They entered as place called The Leaky Culdron which Elissa assumed it was a bar.

" Hello Hagird! The usual i presume" said Tom.

" Not today Tom, i'm on Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Elissabeta to get their stuff for school". said Hagrid.

" Bless my soul it's Harry Potter and Elissabeta Rodriguez" said Tom in tears.

The bar went silent as they looked at Harry and Elissa, then everyone went to them and shook their hands as they went out of the bar.

" You see guys you're famous" said Hagrid as they reached as stonewall.

" Why are we famous i mean all those people back there?" asked Elissa

" I'm not the right person to tell you that Elissa" said Hagrid as the wall opened. " Welcome To Diagon Alley" said Hagrid.

They went slowly through the alley while they saw many amazing things.

" But Hagird who are we gonna to pay for all this?" asked Harry " We don't have any money"

" Well we have to go Gringotts bank first" said Hagrid.

They went in to the bank and they saw goblins working and looking at them as they reached a goblin.

" Miss Rodriguez and Mr Potter wish to enter their vult" said Hagrid

The goblin stopped working and looked at Harry and Elissa for a moment: " Creepy" Elissa thought.

" Very well then, has Mr Potter and Miss Rodriguez has their keys?" asked the goblin.

Hagrid gave him their keys to the vult and the goblin went to a carriage that Elissa thought it looked like a rollercoaster then suddenly the carriage went with a such a speed that Elissa had to shut her eyes, when they arrived they got of the carriage and went to vult number 572 which was Elissas's vult.

" This is Cassidy's old vult she left it for you." said Hagrid.

" But the others they-" said Elissa

" Don't worry about them they have the Rodriguez family vult" said Hagrid.

The door to the vult opened and Elissas eyes grew large in shock when she saw the gold, silver and bronze lying there in a heap. Hagrid saw her reaction and smiled.

" WOW! That's alot of money Hagrid!" she said.

" Well you see your family are very rich you know" Hagrid said.

Elissa put some gold in a small bag and when she was done the goblin closed the door.

They went on the carriage again and once again Elissa had to shut her eyes as they arrived at the vult number 687.

The door opened and this time it was Harry's turn to get shocked. Harry took some money and they walked out the vult. They went to the vault number 713 and Hagrid took a small package and put it in his pocket.

They went out of the bank and went and bought their school stuff, Elissa did not like to try school uniforms.

" I don't like skirts" said Elissa.

" Nonesense i think it's suits you" said Harry with a grin

Elissa blushed and she and Harry paid for their uniforms, the only thing that was left was a wand, that was what they looked most looking forward to get.

" I leave ya here, go in there and i be back okay?" Hagrid said as he went a way.

Harry and Elissa entered the wand shop they looked around and saw that there was none there.

" Hello?" said Harry.

A very old man appeard out of nowhere and scared Elissa and Harry, he looked at them and smiled.

" I was wondering when i was going to see you two" said Ollivander " So which one of you will go first?" he asked.

" Then i go first" said Elissa quitely.

Mr Ollivander went to look after a wand while saying : " It feels like it was yesterday your families came and bought their first wands" Elissa smiled at that.

Ollivander found a wand and gave it to her and said: " Well what are you waiting for give it a wave"

Elissa waved the wand and a book exploded,she put it one the counter quickly while Mr Ollivander looked for another one. After trying 3 wands she found a perfect wand, it was a warm feeling for her.

" Ah, a mahogany with a phoenix feather 13 and three quarter inches, hard " said Ollivander " That will be 7 galleons please".

Elissa paid for her wand and waited for Harry. After a while Harry got his wand and paid for it.

They heard a light knock on the window and saw Hagrid.

" Hey guys!, Happy Birthday" he said, he was holding two cages with two owls in them one of them was white the other one was dark brown. Harry and Elissa exited the shop and looked at their owls.

" They are adoreble" said Elissa.

They got to chose which one they wanted, Elissa took the brown one and Harry took the white one.

Elissa, Harry and Hagrid went back to The Leaky Culdron to eat some lunch, they sat quietly and ate their food.

" You guys are awfully quiet" said Hagrid.

Elissa was really curious about her family and had tons of questions.

" Hagrid, can you tell me about my family? What are they like? What do they look like?" she asked.

"Your family is very nice and rich, your father Christopher Rodriguez is tall, has dark red hair and has the same eye color as you. your mom is also tall, very beautiful, black hair, electric blue eyes. you had five siblings, two of them died Cassidy and Robert who were the oldest. You have another sister named Audrey, and two older brothers named Anton and Kevin they are also twins just like Cassidy and Robert" he started " You remind me of Cassidy when it comes to her personality and you look alot like her but execpt your hair colour of course". Hagrid said.

" How did they die? I mean Cassidy and Robert" asked Elissa

" The same way Harry's parents died" he said.

Harry looked up at Hagrid and then at Elissa.

" How did my parents react?" she said

" Just as you know your parents are divorced and they were heartbroken when they died" said Hagrid.

" Oh" said Elissa angliy " Are they divorced because of that?"

" No, no they divorced two weeks after you were born, not because of you but because of that they were fighting all the time" Hagrid said.

" Hagrid, how did Elissa and i get our scars?" asked Harry

Hagrid sighed and said he told them everything, Elissa learned that her brother and sister died protecting her, Elissa couldn't help but to feel gulty about everything: Her parents divorce and her siblings death.

Harry and Elissa went home with a little help from Hagrid. when they got home they noticed that the Dursleys had given them Dudelys second bedroom which they had to share which they didn't mind at all. The room was not very big and there was a desk, two beds and one in wardrobe.

The past few weeks before they went to Hogwarts Dursleys have treated them very weird which got on their nerves alot. The day before they were going to Hogwarts, they checked that they had everything they needed for school.

They had named their owls, Harry named his to Hedwig and Elissa had named her to Athena which was her middle name.

Elissa and Harry went downstairs to ask Vernon to drive them to King Cross Station and to their surprise, he said yes.

They went upstaris to prepare themslef to go to bed, when they sat on either side of their bed they looked at each other and smiled. they went to bed were excited for tomorrow.

Next morning, new friend, family reunion and Hogwarts:

Alarm clock rang loudly and Harry and Elissa woke up instantly, Elissa took her clothes and changed and combed her hair, when she came out she was wearing: jeans, a dark red t-shirt, a black hoodie and black converse. she had her hair in pigtails as always, this time with red ribbons.

Harry went into the bathroom and change also. While Elissa lifted her trunk and her backpack. and she went down the stairs, she left her trunk and backpack in the hall and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, Harry joined soon after, when they were done they went to the car were Vernon were already waiting for them, they got in and he drove away.

They arrived at the Station, they put their trunks in separate carriages and they walked in to King cross station, they saw Hagrid who waved to them, he gave them a respective tickets and disappeared.

" Nine and three quarters? is it even real?" asked Elissa.

" I don't know but let's go and find it" said Harry.

They walked around a looked for it and they were close to give up until they heard some people say "muggles" And they saw some people with red hair run in to a wall and disappeared. Harry and Elissa couldn't believe what they just saw they went forward and asked a red head woman.

" Excuse me ma'am?" said Elissa

" Yes dear?" the red headed woman said.

" Do you know how to get to nine and three quarters?" said Harry.

" Oh yes, all you have to do is to run straight to the wall between platform nine and ten" said the woman.

" Oh, thank you ma'am" said Elissa.

Elissa looked at Harry and he ran into the wall and disappeared, Elissa took a deep breath and started to run into the wall and she got to the platform and she looked after Harry but she didn't find him. She started to panic but she didn't knew Harry was behind her. Harry sneaked behind her and scared her. Harry laughed and she groaned.

" Yes! I finally succeeded to scare you" he said teasingly.

" Oh, you will pay for that and second you didn't scare me" she said smiling

" Yeah sure i didn't" he said smirking.

Elissa stuck out her tongue at Harry while they put their luggage in the train.

They went and sat in a compartment and then the train began to go, about five minutes later a red-haired boy knocked on the door and said:

"Is it ok for you if isit here?" He asked

" Sure it's ok, come in" Elissa said

He went in and sat down opposite them.

" I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley" Ron said.

" Nice too meet you i'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is Elissa Rodriguez" said Harry

" So it's true then do you guys really have the" said Ron

" The What?" asked Elissa

" The scar" he whispered

Elissa and Harry showed their scars.

" Wicked" said Ron " Which house do you think you be in?" he asked Elissa

" I don't know either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" said Elissa

" It would not surprise me either you're very intelligent Elissa" said Harry

" Thanks Harry" said Elissa

They kept on talking to get each other better, Elissa, Harry and Ron became friends.

A girl with black shoulder length hair and electric blue eyes and who looked older than them walked in and she was in her robes already.

" Hey guys!" She said.

" Why are you already in school uniform?" asked Harry

" Oh i'm patrolling, because i'm a prefect" she said.

" What house are you in?" Elissa asked.

" Gryffindor" Said the girl

" Then you know my brothers?" said Ron

" Oh, you're Percy, Fred and George little brother Ron aren't you? Nice too meet you i'm Audrey Rodriguez" Audrey said and Elissa's face went pale.

" And what's you're name?" Audrey asked Harry and Elissa.

" I'm Harry Potter" said Harry

" And you?" Audey asked Elissa.

Elissa couldn't believe that she was face to face with her big sister.

" I'm your little sister Elissa, Audrey" said Elissa.

Audrey looked at Elissa in shock and then she turned from shock to super happy as she went to hug Elissa hard. Elissa gave her a heart felt hug back. When they let go Audrey were in tears of joy and said :

" Oh Elissa i can't believe i'm seeing you again, i haven't seen you since you were a baby"

" Really?" Elissa said.

" Oh wait here ok? I'm gonna go and get our brothers so that you can meet them" She said as she got up and ready to leave.

" Oh and nice to meet you Harry" She said and she walked away.

Harry looked at Elissa who had a huge smile on her face, it made him happy to see that her best friend has a reason to smile a real smile again.

" What was that about?" asked Ron.

" I just met my sister for the first time" She said smiling

Ron smiled at her and said :  
" Good for you taht you guys are together again" He said.

" Thanks Ron" Elissa said.

A few minutes later to identical boys with black hair and midnight blue eyes looked around the compartment and found identical eyes.

" Anton and Kevin right?" Elissa said

" Elissa?" They said.

They walked up to her and lifted her up and hugged her,she hugged them back and then she began to laugh.

" Can you guys please put me down?" She said laughing.

The boys put her down and laughed.

" Sorry we're just overwhlemed to see you" Anton said.

" Yeah it's been ages" said Kevin

" Well the feeling is mutual" she said.

" What's you're guys names?" they asked Harry and Ron.

" I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said

" And i'm Harry Potter" Harry said.

" The Harry Potter? awesome it's nice to meet you and you too Ron" Anton said.

" Harry how did you know our sister?" Kevin said.

" She's my best friend" Harry said.

" Really? How long have you been friends?" said Kevin.

" Since we were six" said Elissa " Are you guys in Gryffindor too?" she asked.

" Yeah, all of our families has been in Gryffindor or in Ravenclaw for generations." said Kevin

" But we have to go and remeber this Elissa, i don't care what house you get into you still my sister" said Anton.

" How sweet, Thanks Kevin" said Elissa

" It's Anton" He said.

" Oh, sorry" Elissa said " I guess i see you guys later" She said.

" Yeah, see ya" said Kevin as they exit the compartment.

" Are we there yet?" asked Harry

" No " said Ron.

A girl with bushy brown hair and where in the same as them looked in to the compartment.

" Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" she said.

Elissa, Harry and Ron shook their heads no and she sighend.

" Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter and Elissabeta Rodriguez!" She said " I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" She asked Ron.

" Ron Weasley" Ron said.

" Pleasure, you guys better change, we are almost there." said Hermione

" By the way Hermione it's Elissa" Elissa said.

" Ok, Bye" she said as she left.

" I guess we better change?" said Elissa

" Yeah we should" said Ron.

" I'm going to change in the bathroom i be right back" said Elissa.

" Wait Lissa?" said Harry

" Yeah?" said Elissa.

" Don't get lost okay?" Harry said smiling.

She rolled her eyes andn went to the bathroom, she changed and looked at herself in then mirror and she thought:

" Am i really like Cassidy? And if i don't get in to the same house as my family, will they disown me?"

Elissa got out of the bathroom and bumped into someone she looked at the person and saw a blond haired boy with other boys that looked more like bodygards.

" Watch it will ya?" He said

" Sorry?" said Elissa.

" Arent you Elissabeta Rodriguez?" He asked

" Elissa and yes" she said

" Elissa what's going on?" Harry said as he reached her " May i help you?" he asked the boy.

" So it's true then?, Harry Potter and Elissabeta Rodriguez are one there way to Howarts?" He said.

" Yeah?" said Elissa.

" This is Crabbe and this is Goyle and i'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco said.

They heared snorting and they saw Ron stand behind them.

" You think my name is funny do you? I don't even bother to ask your's? Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley!" sneeared Draco.

" You soon find there is some wizarding families that are better than others Potter, you don't want to be friends with the wrong sort, i can help you there" Draco said holding out his hand

Harry looked at it for a moment and said:

" I think i can see the wrong sort for myself thanks" said Harry.

Draco sneeared then he moved forward to Elissa that had a disgusted look on her face.

" What about you, Elissabeta?" He said

" Sorry, blondie but i stay where i belong" said Elissa

Malfoy looked at her up and down before when walked away.

" For a second i thought you were gonna accept his offer" Elissa said

" You know way to well Elissa" said Harry

" Yeah you're right" said Elissa.

They arrived to Hogmade trainstation and they saw Hagrid and went to him. Everyone followed Hagrid to some boats and Harry, Elissa and Ron sat on the same boat as the floated to the castle.

It was a beautiful view of Hogwarts, when they arrived to Hogwarts the went up on the marble staircase and they saw an old woman standing there.

" Welcome, i'm Prefessor Mcgonagall,right now we are waiting for them to receive you. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, once you are sorted your houses will become your families, you do something good you get points if you break the rules you will lose points. I'll be right back" Said Mcgonagall before she went away she took a quick glance of Elissa.

They waited for a moment, Elissa felt nervous which Harry noticed, he hold her hand and Elissa squeezed it and looked at him.

" Everything is going to be alright" He said smiling to her.

She only nodded and Mcgonagall came back and said:

" We are ready for you now." She said.

They eneterd the Great Hall and saw other students there looking at them. Elissa took a glance at a table and saw her sibling gave her a smile and thumbs up. Elissa gave them a small smile as they reached a stool with an old hat.

" And when i call your names, you come forward and get sorted in to you houses" said Mcgonagall.

Elissa one again grabbed Harrys hand, and looked nervous.

" Hannah Abbot"

And the sorting hat was put on the girl head and shouted:

" HUFFELPUFF"

" Hermione Granger"

" GRYFFINDOR"

" Draco Malfoy"

" SLYTHERIN"

And Mcgonagall kept calling names of other students and the got sorted to their houses, some people took a longer time than others.

" Ronald Weasley"

" GRYFFINDOR"

" Elissabeta Rodriguez"

Elissa let go of Harrys hand and went forward she heard whispers around the hall as she went to sit on the stool.

_" Well, well look what we have here another Rodriguez!, We haven't seen one in two years, now where should i put you? Hm you are very difficult for a Rodriguez, you have alot of intelligence and alot of courage too but where to put you? Hm let's see, oh i know.." _Said the sorting hat.

" GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded loudly and proudly. And Elissa smiled very big as she went to the table. Alot of people shook her hand to welcome her and now she was waiting for Harry to get sorted.

" Harry Potter"

It took awhile for the hat to figure out where to put Harry and Elissa crossed her fingers and hoped that Harry would be in the same house.

" GRYFFINDOR"

Everyone in Gryffindor applauded loudly and some even shouted : " We got Potter and Rodriguez!"

Harry came over to the table and he high fived Elissa and Ron. And now they waited for the feast to begin.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter - Elissa's story

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated lately, i was on vaction and then school started and i have alot to do :-/ ! But going to try to update on weekends when i have less to do! So every (alomost) Saturday and Sunday i going to try to update this story! :) See ya around / Sagal125 :D **

Chapther 3: First year

Professor Mcgonagall tinkled in the glass to get students attention and everyone looked at the teachers table as Dumbledore stood up to say something.

" For our the new students welcome to hogwarts and for our the older students welcome back, now the first years please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden for all students. And also our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to tell you that the third floor corridor is out of bounce to anyone who not to wish to die a painful death." Dumbledore said.

" Now i have two more words to say to you, tuck in" He said.

The empty tables were filled with so much food that Elissa have never seen before, She looked around her and began to eat food just like everyone else.

" So Harry how long have you and Elissa known each other?" asked Fred

" Since we were six or seven" He said.

" Nice where did you meet?" asked Geroge

" We met in a family dinner but we also went to the same muggle school" Said Elissa.

" Say Percy who is that teacher talking to professor Quirrel?" asked Harry

" Oh, That's professor Snape" said Percy

" What's he teach?" asked Harry again

" Potions, but the truth is it's the dark arts he is fond of, he has been after Qurrels job for years" said Audrey.

" Is he nice?" asked Elissa

Fred, Geroge, Lee, Anton and Kevin roared with laughter as people started to look at them, Elissa looked at them confused as Precy glared at them.

" Did i say something wrong?" she asked Audrey

" You are kidding right kid?" asked Lee

" He's head of Slytherin House" Said Anton

" Of course he's not nice" Said Fred

" He's brutal to Gryffindors" said George

" He's only loyal to his own house and takes points with out a reason" said Kevin

" Okay..." Said Elissa

Ron was about to take another chicken when a ghost came out of nowhere and scared the daylights out Ron and Elissa.

" Hello, how are you? welcome to Gryffindor" the ghost said.

" Hello Sir Nicolas have a nice summer?" asked Percy

" Once again my request to join the headless hunters has been denied" said Sir Nicolas.

" I know you!, you are Nearly headless Nick!" Said Dean.

" I prefere Sir Nicolas, if you don't mind?" said Sir Nicolas.

" Nearly headlees, how come?" asked Seamus

" Like this" Sir Nicolas said as he pulled his head aside.

" Oh God!" said Elissa grossed out.

Sir Nicolas put his head back.

Elissa were full as the plates emptied but her stomach got quickly emptied when she saw the dessert and started to eat again.

" I have never seen you eaten that much before, Elissa" Harry joked.

" You are the one to talk" she said laughing.

" Elissa are you exited for the classes tomorrow?" asked Hermione

" You bet, which class will be the must interesting?" asked Elissa

" All of them, you?" Hermione said

" I don't know but once we are in the classes tomorrow i'll find out" Elissa said.

After everyone had eaten, Dumbledore wished them good night and sent the students off to bed. All first years followed the prefects, Elissa, Harry and Ron were of joking around as Percy and Audrey led them to the common room.

They went up on the stairs that was moving and saw moving pictures.

" Man!, this castle is amazing and i know i'm gonna love it here" Elissa said to Harry and Ron who nodded in agrement. They reached a portrait of a fat lady and the fat lady said: " Password?" she asked

" Caput Draconis" said Percy

The fat lady let them in as they entered the common room, Elissa looked around in awe.

" The boys dormitories is upstaris on the left side, the girls same on the right" said Percy

" Your belongings has already been brought up, good night everyone" Audrey said

Everyone went to their dormitories but Elissa went back to the common room and huged Audrey and wished her good night and ran upstairs.

Audrey stood there shocked as she saw her little sister run upstairs but then she smiled to herself and Percy noticed.

" Happy to see her?" he asked

" Overjoyed, my friend, come on let go, we have prefect duty now" she said.

" I can't blame you, yeah let's go" he said as they went to do their duties.

Elissa entered the dormitory as she saw Hermione, and three other girls she didn't know.

" Oh wow, you're Elissabeta Rodriguez!" one of the girls said.

" Eh... Yeah that's me but i prefere Elissa" She said.

" Nice to meet you i'm Paravati and this is Lavender and this is Stacie-Ann" said Paravati.

" Well, um nice to meet you guys too" She said.

" Do you still have the scar, like Harry Potter?" Lavender asked

" Yes, i do" Elissa said

" Guys i think it's enough questions for Elissa, leave her alone" Said Hermione

The girls glared at Hermione and then they went to bed, Elissa went to bed too but mouthed to Hermione " Thanks you" and Hermione nodded back smiling.

Elissa went to sleep feeling happy.

Next Day:

Elissa woke up next morning feeling happy, she went to change into school robes took her school bag and went downsatirs to the great hall for breakfast. When she got there she sat next to Kevin and Anton who where talking to Fred, George and Lee.

" Morning guys" Elissa said

" Morning Elissa" the guys said at once

Elissa went to take toast and started to eat.

" So, what are you guys talking about?" asked Elissa

" Well me and George here where planing to give a toilet seat to our dear little sister Ginny back at home." Fred joked

Elissa giggled as she said: " Really? Well you guys you better give me one too" She joked.

" Sure kid why not?" said George.

Hermione came sitting next to Elissa and started to eat as well.

" Morning Elissa" Hermione said.

" Morning Hermione, have you seen Harry and Ron?" said Elissa

Hermione shook her head and said: " They better hurry because we start soon"

" Our first class is Transfiguration right?" asked Elissa.

" Yeah" Hermione said.

" Elissa can i ask you something?" asked Lee

" Sure, what is it?" said Elissa

" Why do you want us to call you Elissa insted of Elissabeta?" he asked

" Oh, um i think that Elissabeta is a long and formal name and it would be annoying to be called by my full name all the time" she said.

" Don't you have other nicknames?" asked George

" Well Harry sometimes call me Lissa " Elissa said.

" We have nickname ideas, if you are interested?" said Fred.

" Sure, go on lets hear them:" Elissa said.

" Eli, Lizze -" Said Fred

" Bet, Beta -" Said George

" Issa, eta" Said Fred

Elissa looked at them in amazement and started to laugh as she said : " i'd never thought of these before"

" Can we call you by those we said?" Fred asked

" Sure, i don't mind" said Elissa laughing.

" Come on, Elissa we have to go!" said Hermione

" Ok bye guys" said Elissa

" Bye Eli!" said Fred and Geroge

" Bye sis" said Kevin and Anton.

" Bye Elissa and Hermione" said Lee.

Elissa and Hermione went to into the classroom, Hermione sat with a girl from Hufflepuff and Elissa went to sit with a girl from Ravenclaw.

" Hi" said Elissa.

" Hello, i'm Juliana Walters" said the girl

" Nice to meet you Juliana, i'm Elissa Rodriguez" said Elissa.

" Elissa? As in Elissabeta?" Juliana asked.

" Yes" Elissa said.

" Nice to meet you too, Elissa" said Juliana smiling.

Juliana had dirty blonde short hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

Elissa saw a cat sit on the desk and after awhile the cat transformed into professor Mcgonagall. Elissa stared at her in shock.

" Good morning class" said professor Mcgonagall.

" Good morning professor Mcgonagall" said the class.

" Now Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." said Mcgonagall

" Today we will be learning transformation formula, now go on and take notes form the blackboard" said Mcgonagall.

Everyone started to write and it was quiet in the class room, twenty minutes the door opend and Harry and Ron ran into the classroom.

" Woah we made it, do you imagine the look on Mcgonagall's face if we were late" said Ron.

" Oh believe me they will" whispered Juliana as Elissa giggled quietley.

The cat once again tranformed into Mcgonagall and Harry and Ron were shocked. They went to sit down.

Harry turned around to see Elissa and she mouthed " Why are you late?" he mouthed " Got lost" and she nodded at him.

After an hour the class was almost over and Mcgonagall was starting to ask questions about what they had learned today. And Hermione and Elissa was the only ones that answered which earned 20 points to Gryffindor and the class was dismissed.

" Hey Juliana, what class do you have now?" asked Elissa

" History of Magic, you?" she asked

" Same" Elissa said.

A Slytherin girl came up to them as they approached the class and asked them.

" Hey, what blood status are you?" she asked.

" i'm muggleborn" said Juliana

The girl ignored Juliana and looked at Elissa

" Let see, blue eyes, black hair and a scar you must be Elissabeta Rodriguez" she said

" I beg you pardon?" Elissa said.

" Oh how foolish of me i'm Pansy Parkinsson a pureblood and of course you're a pureblood too" she said smiling.

" What's a pureblood?" asked Elissa.

" It's means that both your parents are magical" said Juliana.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where behind her.

" So what if she is" said Ron.

" Sod off Weasley" Pansy sneeared.

" What if he dosen't want to?" said Elissa

" Want to be my friend Rodriguez, so you can ignore these things" said Pansy.

" First off they are not things, they are humans like us and they have names and no i don't want to be frindes with people that are rude to my friends, good bye" She said as walked off to the classroom and sat down.

" That was bloody amazing Elissa" said Ron

" Thanks" said Elissa.

History of Magic was the most boring class that Elissa had ever been on, she was really close to fall asleep. Herbology was interesting and so was charms. And now it was time for potions. Elissa sat next to Ron and Harry next to Hermione.

" There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class."Snape said as he slamed the door

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." said Snape.

Snape looked at Harry and then at Elissa and then said: " Well, well Mr Potter and Miss Rodriguez our new celebrities"

Elissa glared at Snape as he went to Harry and started to ask him questions that Harry didn't even know.

" Pity clearly fame isn't everything" said Snape

Elissa looked at him as he approached her.

" Well Miss Rodriguez,... tell me what are the ingredients for Boil Cure?" He asked her.

" Dried nettels, snake fangs, horned slugs and porcupine quills" She said confidently.

" Correct, now tell me what potion has Lethe River Water and Valerian sprigs?" He asked.

Elissa thought for a moment and said: " I think it is Forgetfulness Potion"

" Correct" He said and he walked away.

"Phew, that was bloody close" Ron whispered to her.

" Damn right it was" she said.

" 10 Points from Gryffindor for swearing in the classroom, Miss Rodriguez" said Snape.

" Wait what?! I did not say anything, professor" she lied

" What?, Do you think i'm stupid?" Snape said

" But i didn't say anything" said Elissa once again.

" 5 points from Gryffindor for talking back, now do you want to say something more Miss Rodriguez or do you want to let me teach" Snape sneeared.

Elissa didn't say anything she only glared at him. Malfoy turned around and smirked at her.

When Potions were over Snape said: " Class dismissed and i want Miss Rodriguez to stay,the rest of you can go away!"

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at her and they left, " See ya in the great hall Lissa" said Harry and Elissa nodded.

When everyone had left Snape closed the door and went to sit at his desk.

" Come here Miss Rodriguez" He said.

Elissa gulped and slowly went up to his desk.

" Now, i want you to behave in my classroom and not come in with an attitude do you understand?" he said.

" Yes and i'm sorry professor" She said.

" It's okay, just don't do that again" he said.

" Okay i won't" she said.

" You know you remind me of her" he said.

" Who?" asked Elissa.

" Cassidy" He said.

Elissa's eyes got wide : " You knew her?"

" Yes, we went to school together along with your... brother." He said.

" Oh okay" she said simply.

" Now run along, oh and Elissabeta?" he said

" Yes?" Elissa said

" 20 points to Gryffindor" Snape said smiling.

" Wait what?!" she said

" For answered correctly, now run along" He said

Elissa ran to the great hall and sat next to Harry and she started to eat.

" So what did Snape want?" asked Harry.

" Nothing" said Elissa.

Harry looked at her as he didn't believe her and Elissa understood that look.

" Fine, he just told me not to have a attitude next time" she said.

Harry nodded at her and continued to eat.

" What do we have after?" asked Ron

" Flying lesson" said Elissa.

" you have an eye on everything, don't you Lissa?" said Harry laughing.

" Well excuse me for looking at schedule then." said Elissa sarcastically.

" Sorry, Lissa" Harry said

" It's okay Harry" Elissa said.

They went to the flying lesson and Elissa loved the feeling of flying a broomstick. Neville fell of the broom and Malfoy took his remembrall and said.

" Maybye if Longbottom gave this a squeeze he remeber to land on his fat arse" He said laughing along with Crabbe and Goyle.

" That's not funny Malfoy" Elissa said.

" Funny, cause i think it is and it seemes that you don't have a sense of humor Rodriguez" said Malfoy.

" Oh you are the one to talk, Malfoy!" sneeared Elissa.

" Give it here, Malfoy" said Harry

" Nah" said Malfoy as he flew up.

" Harry don't you dare to go up there" Elissa threatened

" Elissa's right Harry and besides you don't know how to fly" said Hermione.

Harry didn't listen and flew up as well.

" What an -" Elissa started.

" - Idiot" finished Hermione.

Malfoy threw the remembrall and Harry flew after it and caught it and flew back and everyone cheered and ran to him as he landed.

Mcgonagall arrived and said : " Harry Potter follow me" and her followed her.

Elissa thought like everyone else that Harry was in trouble.

" Come on let's go" said Elissa as Ron and Hermione followed her.

Later on Ron and Elissa met Harry in the hallway and Harry told them what happend.

" Seeker?!" said Ron and Elissa

" Yup" said Harry.

" But first years are never allowed to play in the house teames" said Ron

" You must be the youngest palyer" said Elissa.

" In the century according to Mcgonagall" said Harry.

" Well congrats Harry!" said Elissa.

" Thanks Elissa" said Harry.

Fred and George approached them

" Congrats Harry, Wood just told us" said Fred.

" Fred and George are in the team too, beaters" said Ron proudly

" Cool" said Elissa smiling.

" Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloody up to bad" said George

" Then again none has died in years" said Fred

" Rough game quidditch" said George.

Harry's face paled as they went separete ways.

" Don't worry Harry you'll be fine" said Ron

" I don't know how to play and what if i make a fool out of myself" said Harry

" You won't make a fool of youself, it's in your blood" said Hermione

Harry, Ron and Elissa looked at her confused and her face went slightly pink and said:

" Follow me" She said

They followed her and they went to the trophy room and she showed Harry someting.

" Woah Harry you never told me that you father was a chaser" said Ron in awe.

" I didn't know" Said Harry

" Look Elissa your sibling are there too" said Ron in shock

Elissa saw a trophy with Cassidy's and Roberts names on but Robert was a chaser too and Cassidy a seeker.

Elissa looked sadly on it but a slightly proud too.

" Elissa are you ok?" asked Harry.

" What? Oh yeah i'm fine, let's go" said Elissa

They went up to the stairs and the stairs started to move.

" What's going on?" said Harry

"The stairs, it's moving" said Hermione

The stairs stopped.

" Come on let go this way" said Harry.

And they went into a dark corridor.

" This is one creepy corridor" said Elissa.

" Guys we are ine the third floor corridor, we are not suppose to be here!" said Hermione in panic.

" No kidding, tell us something we don't know Hermione!" Elissa said sarcasticly.

Mrs Norris came in and sat in front of them.

" Filch's cat!" said Ron

" Run!" said Harry

They ran in to a room and shut the door, after awhile Filch was gone.

" He's gone" said Ron

" G-g-guys" said Elissa

" What?" said Hermione

Elissa pointed at a three headed dog who had just woke up.

Harry,Elissa,Ron and Hermione screamed and ran out and back to the common room.

The went upstairs to the dormetories.

" What on earth is a giant dog, doing here?!" said Ron.

" It's garding something" said Elissa.

" Wait what?" said Harry.

" Didn't you guys see it's paw?" asked Elissa

" We where about to be dog food and you were focused on it's paw?!" said Ron.

" Well i'm going to bed before either of you get an other clever idea of getting us killed or worse expelled" said Hermione and she entered the girls dormetory.

" She needes to sort out her priorities" said Ron.

Elissa snorted and wished them good night.

She entered the room and changed into PJ's and went to sleep.

Saturday:

" Good afternoon Audrey" said Elissa as she hugged her sister.

" Hey Elissa, how's your saturday?" asked Audrey.

" Boring, have you seen Harry?" asked Elissa.

" Yeah actully i have, he went with my boyfriend to the quidditch pitch, he'll explain to him how quidditch works" said Audrey.

"Boyfriend? Who?" said Elissa

" Oliver Wood" Audrey said

" The captain? Woah really?" said Elissa and Audrey laughed.

" Why, did you thought of someone else?" Audrey asked.

" Yeah i thought Percy was your boyfriend... But nevermind" said Elissa and Audrey blushed.

" Percy is a good friend of mine." said Audrey still blushing.

"Okay, sure" said Elissa teasingly.

Elissa were about to go up the dormitory and Audrey thought for a while than said.

" Elissa?" said Audrey

" Yes?" said Elissa.

" Are you busy today?" She asked.

" Um.. no why?" said Elissa

" I was wondering if you want to sit here and hang around? You know and get to know each other, since we are sisters" said Audrey.

" Sure why not" said Elissa as she went to sit down on the sofa across from the fire Audrey smiled at her and did the same thing.

" How do we start?" asked Elissa.

" The basics like: how we grew up, favorite colour, music and ect" said Audrey.

Elissa laughed and thought for awhile.

" Well i lived with my foster parents in Wales, we moved to Surrey and i met Harry there who lived with his aunt and uncle who treat him badly. My foster parents died in a car crash so i lived with Harry's family and they treated me badly too. Me and Harry knew each other since we were six or seven." said Elissa.

Audrey looked at her in shock.

" Oh i'm sorry to hear that Elissa" said Audrey.

" That's okay, your turn" she said

" Well i was born in 25th December 1976 in Syracuse, Sicily, up in Rodriguez Manor outside York. I'm the third child in our family. Mom and dad divorced i was around three years old, i live with dad and sometimes i'll go and visit mom." said Audrey.

" Wow you were born in Italy? Cool" said Elissa

" Yeah" said Audrey.

" How about our family?" asked Elissa.

" Our family is half Italian and half Portuguese" said Audrey.

" Dad's Italian and mom's Portuguese?" asked Elissa

" Nah vice versa" said Audrey.

" Favorite colour?" asked Elissa.

" Pink and red, you?" said Audrey.

" Blue, Purple and black." said Elissa.

" So you know how to talk portuguese and italian?" asked Elissa.

" Yes, Kevin and Anton knows too" said Audrey.

" Can you teach me?" Elissa asked.

" Sure" said Audrey " By the way we have cousins here at Hogwarts too, if you didn't know"

" I didn't know, what house are they in"

" We have three in Ravenclaw and on in Slytherin" Audrey said the last part with much venom in it.

" What year are they in? What's there name?"

" Claduia is in Ravenclaw she is in 4th year, Melodia is in 5th year like me, Joseph is in 7th year and the one in Slytherin her name is Romana she is in her 3th year." said Audrey

And they kept on talking until it was time for dinner.

Halloween:

One mouth has passed and Elissa started to love Howarts even more. Juliana and her have become great friends as has her and Ron and Hermione. Her siblings were amazing and she learned more about her family. Now they were sitting in Charms class were Hermione was the only one who manged to lift the feather and the class was dismissed.

She walked with Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville.

" It's LeviOsa not LeviosA, honsetly she's a nightmare no wonder she don't have any friends" said Ron as Hermione ran past them and they stopped.

" I think she heard you, Ron" said Harry.

Elissa glaread at Ron.

" What?" said Ron.

" Nice going Ron!, i'm going to get her and when i get back i want you to apologize to her" said Elissa sharply.

Before Ron or Harry could say anything Elissa ran after Hermione.

Elissa looked almost everywhere and she couldn't find her and she started to get worried. And then she went to the bathroom when she heard faint sobs.

" Hermione?" She said as she banged on the door.

" Go away!" Hermione said.

" Come on Hermione, forget Ron!" said Elissa.

It took a while to covince her to get out. When Hermione came out, Elissa hugged her and when she let go. They heard growling and they looked up to see a moutain troll. They slowly backed away from the troll until the troll attacked and Hermione and Elissa screamed for helped and they saw Harry and Ron come in.

" Move!" said Harry.

The troll hit Elissa and she fell on the floor, she stood up and began to duck beneath the sink.

" Windgrium Leviosa" said Ron as lifted the troll's stick with his wand and the stick fell directly onto the troll's head and the troll got knocked out.

Elissa sat at the edge of the bathroom in pain.

" Is it dead?" asked Hermione.

" No just knocked out" said Harry

Harry grabed his wand and Ron ran to Elissa when he saw that she was in pain.

" Elissa are you alright?" asked Ron.

" I'm fine" she lied as Ron helped her up.

Ron helped her up and he accidently grabbed her wrist and she flinch.

" No you are not alright, we are taking you to the Hospital Wing" said Hermione.

" I'm fine guys. it's just a scratch!" she said angrily

Professor Mcgonagall, Snape and Quirrel ran into the bathroom.

" Are you alright?" asked Mcgonagall.

" Yeah we are except for Elissa i think she has broken something" said Ron and earned a glare from Elissa.

" Explain this?" said Mcgonagall pointing at the troll.

" It's my fault Professor i went looking for the troll and if they haven't found i'd probely been dead" said Hermione

Elissa, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

" Five points from Gryffindor for your foolishness Miss Granger. As for you three 5 points each for you three for share of dumb luck" said Mcgonagall.

" Miss Rodriguez come with me the rest of you go up to you dormetries now" said Mcgongall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the dormetries as Elissa followed her.

" Professor where are we going?" asked Elissa.

" To the Hospital wing of course, we have to fix your arm" said Mcgonagall.

The went to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey gave Elissa a potion which was gross and she put the bandage on her arm.

" In less than a week i be able to take off the bandage, now you are free to go" said Madame Pomfrey.

" Thank you Madam" said Elissa and she smiled warmly at her. She walked to the common room with Mcgonagall.

They arrieved at the common room and Mcgonagall were about to walk away and Elissa said:

" Thank you Professor for taking me to the hospital wing"

" Your welcome dear, now up to bed" said Mcgonagall.

Elissa went up to the dormitory and she realized that it was difficult to change clothes with one arm. When she was finally done she went to sleep.

The next day was the first match in quidditch and everyone sat in the great hall was talking about it and getting exited for today.

Ron, Hermione and Elissa was trying to encourage Harry to eat.

" Come on Harry" said Elissa

" You have to eat something" said Ron

" They are right Harry, you're gonna need all your strength" said Hermione.

" I'm not hungry" said Harry.

Snape approached them and said: " Good luck today Potter, now that you have proven yourself against the troll a little game of quidditch should be a piece of cake right?. Even if it is against Slytherin." And with that he walked away limping.

" That explains the blood" said Harry.

Elissa, Ron and Hermione looked at him confused.

"Blood? What blood Harry?" asked Hermione.

" Hey Elissa! Remember when you, me and Hagrid went to Gringotts?" asked Harry but before Elissa could respond Harry continued.

" That day Hagrid went to grab something from one of the vaults and said that it was Hogwarts business, very secret."

" So your point is?" asked Elissa.

" That's what the dog is guarding, last night i guess Snape let the troll in as a distraction so that he could get pass the dog but got himself bitten." Said Harry.

" But why go near that dog?" asked Hermione.

" I don't know but whatever the dog is guarding, Snape wants it." said Harry.

" Why not ask Hagrid after the match what the dog is guarding?" asked Elissa.

Hedwig arrieved with a large package and Harry captures it.

" Isn't it a bit early for mail?" asked Hermione.

" Yeah and Harry you never get mail." said Elissa

" Let's open it!" said Ron.

They opened it and it turned out to be a broom, they stared at it in awe.

" It's a broomstick" said Harry.

" And not just any broom it a Nimbus 2000" said Ron.

" Woah nice" said Elissa.

Harry looked at the teachers table and saw Mcgonagall smiling at him and he nodded as a thank you.

" Come on guys we have to find nice seats" said Ron.

" Yeah let's go, good luck Harry!" said Hermione.

" I'll catch up with you guys" said Elissa.

Ron and Hermione nodded at her and exited the great hall, Elissa turned to face Harry.

" Are you nevrous?" asked Elissa.

" A little" said Harry.

" You are gonna do just fine Harry" said Elissa smiling at her best friend.

" Thanks Elissa" said Harry smiling back.

" I hope one day that i'm gonna play on the Gryffindor team too" said Elissa.

" I know you will do it" said Harry.

" Well gotta go, good luck Harry and be careful out there" said Elissa.

" Thank you Elissa" he said and he hugged her.

Everyone in the Gryffindor table 'awwed' them as they let go, Elissa and Harry blushed and she stood up and ran out of the great hall to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

The quidditch match:

Elissa managed to catch up with Ron and Hermione as they arrieved to the quidditch pitch.

She was really excited because it was the first time she had ever seen a quidditch match.

They stood on the front row waiting for the match to begin.

It was a chilly November morning and Elissa tweaked her gryffindor scarf even more necessity to prevent freezing.

Everyone started to cheer as the both teames were introduced, Elissa saw Harry look around the crowd when his eyes met hers, he waved at her and she waved and cheered back.

Madam Hooch told the teames the rules and the games started and they were of to go.

The match were going smoothly until the Slytherin captain knocked the Gryffindor keeper out of his broom and the Slytherins started to score, Elissa couldn't help but to feel angry with the Slytherins for cheating it was up to Harry to catch the snitch. Elissa noticed that Harry was after the golden snitch and started to cheer but then something happend, Harry's broom begins moving uncontrollably. Elissa started with worried eyes at his broom and gasped.

" What's going on?!" said Elissa.

" I don't know Elissa but only Dark magic could make a broomstick so hard to manage" said Hagrid.

" It's Snape he's jinxing the broom" said Hermione.

" WHAT?!" said Ron and Elissa.

" I stop him" said Ron pointing his wand at Harry.

" No!, you could hit Harry" said Elissa.

" But what would we do then?" asked Ron

" Leave it to me" said Hermione as she ran off.

Elissa looked at Snape then at Harry, she looked scared at him.

" Please don't die" thought Elissa.

" Come on Hermione" mumbled Ron.

Out of nowhere the broom stopped moving much to everyones relife as Harry mounted his broom and started to chase the snitch, Harry got closer and closer and then he fell of the broom.

When he got up, he looked like he was going to throw up. He spat out the Golden Snitch and everyone except for the Slytherins started to cheer.

" And Gryffindor wins!" said Lee Jordan.

After the match Harry,Ron, Elissa and Hermione went with Hagrid to his hut as they told him that Snape put a curse on Harry's broom.

" That's ridikulus why would Snape try to kill Harry?" asked Hagrid.

" I don't know, why would he try to get past the three headed dog on Halloween?" asked Harry.

" How did ya know about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

" Fluffy?" asked Ron

" That thing has a name?" asked Hermione.

" Of course it has a name it's mine, a man gave it to me in a pub last year" said Hagrid

" Well whatever Fluffy is guarding, Snape tries to steal it" said Elissa.

" The thing that Fluffy is guarding is a secret between Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel" said Hagrid.

" What?" said Harry.

And Elissa was grinned which Hagrid saw.

" Shouldn't have said that, no more questions do ya hear!" said Hagrid.

Elissa, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

December and Christmas:

It been a mounth since Hagrid told them about Nicolas Flamel, Elissas arm got healed quiet quickly but it was more than a week to get it healed. They searched through the libary many times but they never find any information on him.

Christmas was close and some people were preparing to leave Hogwarts for the holidays. Elissa though wished that she could spend christmas with her biolagical family, but she had to spend christmas here, well atleast she was away from the Dursley's.

She sat in the great hall with Ron and Harry watching them play wizard chess, as her siblings approached them.

" Hey guys!" Elissa said.

" Hey sis, we just wanna wish you a Happy Christmas." said Audrey.

" What why? Aren't you staying here?" Elissa asked.

Audrey, Anton and Kevin shook their heads and Elissa looked sad.

" Hey cheer up, we'll be back soon." said Kevin.

" Yeah but we have to go, Happy Christmas" said Anton.

" Behave Elissa, bye" said Audrey.

Elissa hugged her siblings and they started to go but then she remebered.

" Hey Audrey wait a second!" Elissa said as she ran to them.

They turned around and Elissa gave Audrey her birthday present.

" Happy early birthday Audrey!" Elissa said smiling " I send you guys your christmas presents, bye" she waved at them as she ran back to Harry and Ron and sat down. Hermione came to them shortly after.

" I see you've packed" said Ron.

" I see you haven't" said Hermione

" Changing plans, mom and dad are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romaina, he's studying dragons there" said Ron.

" Good then you can help Harry and Elissa to look in the libary for information on Nicolas Flamel." said Hermione.

" We have looked over a hundred times." said Ron.

" Not in the restricted section, Happy Chritmas" said Hermione and she walked away.

Malfoy walked past them with a grin that Elissa have grown to hate.

" Poor Potter you have to spend the holidays because you don't have any parents" teased Malfoy.

" Sod off Malfoy" sneeared Elissa.

" And what about you Rodriguez? Are you gonna spend Chritmas with you parents?, Oh wait you barley know them and they are divorced" said Malfoy laughing.

Elissa's exploded with anger as she stood up and were about to attack Malfoy with her bare hands but Harry hold her back.

Malfoy kept laughing as he walked away, when he was gone and when Elissa had calmed down a bit Harry let her go.

" Why did you hold me back!" said Elissa.

" What do you want to get in trouble for fighting?" asked Harry.

Elissa sat back down pissed, Ron looked at her for a while then said.

" Hey, forget Malfoy!, Wanna play chess?" said Ron.

" Sure but a fair warning i suck at this game" said Elissa.

And they played for awhile and Elissa won which made her feel a bit better.

But the thoughts about that she never is gonna have the chance to spend holidays with her family haunted her alot.

Christmas:

" Elissa! Elissa! Wake up, wake up!" Ron said as he shook her awake.

Elissa groaned as she woke up annoyed looking at Ron.

" What?" she said as she sat up on the bed.

" It's christmas and there are presents at the common room for us" said Ron.

" For me too?" she asked.

" Yeah now come on" said Ron.

" I have presents!" she said excited as she got up not bothering to tie her hair and she ran downstairs.

" Oh and Ron Happy chritmas" she said.

" Happy christmas Elissa." said Ron.

" Harry! Harry wake up! It's christmas" screamed Elissa.

Harry came soon down as well.

" Happy christmas guys" he said

" Happy chrismats Harry" they said.

Elissa went to open her presents, she got a red sweater with an gold 'E' on from Mrs Weasley, she got a purple hair clip which had the shape of a bow from Audrey, chocolate frogs from the Weasley twins and Ron, earrings from her brothers, muggle books from Juliana and Hermione, quidditch book from Harry and she got a little box from anonymous person.

Elissa looked at it for a minute then she openend it and saw a silver bracelet with blue mini stones on, she took a note that read:

_'It was your sisters before she died, it's very useful. Use it well'_

" What is it Elissa?" asked Harry.

" I got this bracelet from someone and it said use it well" she said looking at it.

" That's weird" said Harry.

Elissa were inspecting it until she pushed one of the stones and Ron and Harry couldn't see her anymore.

"Elissa?Elissa?! Were are you?" asked Ron

" Across from you" said Elissa and she realized that it can make her inviseble, she pressed the stone again and she was visble again.

" Wicked" she said.

Harry got an Invisibility cloak which shocked Ron and Elissa.

" Elissa?" said Harry

" Yes?" she said.

" Your hair is down" he said.

Elissa looked at her hair and blushed, then she said:

" Oh i forgot to put it up" said Elissa.

" It's a very rare sight you know" joked Harry.

" Oh shut it!" She said.

" What's wrong with you hair being down?" asked Ron confused.

" I don't like it" said Elissa

They all changed and went to the great hall for breakfast, Elissa wore sweater and jeans and this time she put her hair into her usal they were done they went back up to the common room were they found a letter under the christmas tree. It was for Elissa.

Elissa thought it was weird becasue it was usal that owls brings letters, she picked up the letter and she sat down, she opened it and started to read it:

_' Dearest granddaughter, Happy christmas!_

_I always wanted to meet you but never got the chance, when your siblings told me that you had started Hogwarts and were sorted to Gryffindor i was overjoyed. You see ten years ago when the downfall of you-know-who and your oldest sibling died, Dumbledore told me to deliver you to your foster parents... As you already know your parents are divorced and it's not your fault! That's why i couldn't leave you with them._

_Earlier today i floowed over to the Gryffindor common room with hope to meet you but you weren't there so i put this letter under the christmas tree. I love you dear just remeber that! Be storng!_

_Love Grandmother Gracie _

_P.S. If you were wondering i'm your fathers mother'. _

Elissa read it over and over again, she couldn't believe that her Grandmother actually wrote to her, she smiled big. She grabbed paper and quill and started to write back.

_' Dear Grandmama, Happy christmas too!_

_I appreciate that you wrote the letter to me, it means a lot. I wish I could see you, I have it good here at Hogwarts, my friends are amazing. Harry, Ron and Hermione, and my siblings are the best thing that has happened to me. I love you too._

_Take care, lots of love Elissa.'_

She wrote the letter and gave it to Athena and Athena flew away, then Elissa went to Harry.

" Harry are you going to the libary tonight?" she whisperd

" Yeah, why?" asked Harry.

" I'm coming with you" said Elissa.

When night came Harry and Elissa sneaked into the library invisible, both were under invisibility cloak, they went to the restricted section and Harry took a book and openend it, the book started to scream and Harry quickly shut it. Filch came in to the libary, Elissa and Harry walked passed him and went to hide in a old classroom and they took off the cloak.

" That was close" said Harry

" Yeah it was" said Elissa

Elissa saw an old mirror with a gold frame.

" Harry look!" she said pointed at the mirror.

Harry looked at the mirror and he went closer and closer until he saw something, he saw two persons which was his parents.

"Mom... Dad" He said and they were smiling at him.

Elissa looked confused at Harry.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

Harry pulled Elissa towards the mirror.

" I can see my parents, can you see them Elissa?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

Elissa looked at him for awhile than at the mirror, she looked closer.

" I can't see your parents Harry, i'm sorry" she said.

" Then what do you see?" he asked.

She looked closer again and this time she saw something no she saw someone, she saw a boy much older than her and a girl who looked at the same age as him, the girl looked like an older vision of Elissa only that she had dark red hair, the boy had red hair too.

The girl was smiling at her and the boy grinned, behind them she saw two other people,a man and a woman. The woman had jet balck long hair like Elissa and electric blue eyes like Audrey and the man had dark red hair and midnight blue eyes like Elissa. Elissa realized that she looked at her family, she got closer to the mirror and touched the glas.

" Mom... D-d-dad... Cassidy... Robert" her voice cracked but she didn't cry.

All of her family smilied at her and waved, all that she wanted was them which was both possible and impossible.

" Elissa what do you see?" asked Harry

" My parents... together and Robert and Cassidy" she said

" Oh... Come on let go back" said Harry

They put on the cloak and ran back to the common room and they went back to their beds.

The next night Harry asked her if she wanted to go with him and Ron she refused and made up an excuse. The third night she asked Harry if he was going to the mirror again which he anwsered yes and they both went to the mirror.

Elissa and Harry sat infront of the mirror they didn't notice that Dumbledore was behind them.

" So Harry and Elissa i see you have discovered the mirror of Erised" he said. They stood up quickley and looked at him.

Elissa looked up and saw the writing on the mirror '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' ("I show not your face, but your heart's desire"). _

" I give you two a clue, the happiest man on earth would only see himself like he is" said Dumbledore.

" So the mirror shows us what we want" said Harry

" Yes and no, what do you think Elissa?" asked Dumbledore

" The mirror shows us our hearts desire" said Elissa.

" Correct Elissa, people have wasted away time on it and even gone mad that's why it's going to a new home tomorrow, and i must ask you to not go and look for it again understand?" he said and Harry and Elissa noddded and walked away.

The days passed quickly and Elissa and Harry couldn't shake the picture of the their families, Elissa were almost always in the libary to wish that she could be alone but it was no use other students were just whispering and looked at her. Soon the holidays were over and school started again, everyone was back and were ready to start a new term.

Harry, Ron and Elissa were in the libary and looked as they were about to sleep, Hermione came forward to them with a big book in her hand.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.". She said puting the large book at the table.

" This is light?" asked Ron

Hermione glared at him but continued to flip the pages.

" Ah!, here it is" said Hermione as Elissa leaned closer next to her to see better.

" Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philospher's Stone" read Hermione

" The what?!" said Harry and Ron.

" Honsetly don't you two read?" asked Hermione which made Elissa giggle.

" "The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers" read Elissa.

" The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." continued Hermione.

" Immortal?" said Ron.

" It means you never die" said Hermione

" I know what it means" screamed Ron.

Harry and Elissa 'sshed' Ron because people started to look at them.

Hermione continued to read: "the only stone that currently exists is owned by Mr Nicholas Flamel the alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday."

" That what Fluffy is garding, that is what is in the trapdoor, the Philosopher's Stone" said Elissa.

Hagrid's Hut:

It was dark and Elissa, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to Hagrid's hut to ask him more.

The knocked on the door and Hagrid opened the door.

" Hagrid" Harry started

" Oh hey sorry I do not want to be rude but I'm not on the guest mood today" said Hagrid and was about to close the door.

" We know about the Philosopher's Stone" The for kids said at one.

Hagrid opened the door again and looked at them shocked and then he let them in.

" We think that Snape is trying to steal it" said Harry.

" Gee you guys still believe that he is the bad guy" said Hagrid.

They nodded

" Snape is one of the teachers that are protecting the stone, he doesn't want to steal it" said Hagrid

" What?" said Harry and Ron as they looked at each other and then looked over at the girls.

" You heard me, now can you guys go now i'm a bit busy" said Hagrid.

" Hagrid what's the rush?" asked Elissa

" Wait a minute one of the teachers?" said Harry.

" Of course there are other things that protect the stone right? Spells and hexes" said Hermione.

" Yeah, But I think it is a waste of time because no one can get past Fluffy" said Hagrid proudly " No one knows excpet me and Dumbledore" said Hagrid.

Elissa smirked once again which Hagrid notice.

" I shouldn't have said that and wipe off that smirk will ya Elissa?" said Hagrid.

" Why?" shee said still grinning.

" Because you remind me of your brothers when they are in trouble" said Hagrid which made Elissa laugh.

The they heard something come from the fireplace and Hagrid went to pick up an egg from the culdron and went to place it on the table.

" Hagrid what is that?" asked Harry.

" Oh that is eh..." said Hagrid.

" I know what that is! But Hagrid where did you get it?" said Ron.

" Oh i got it from a stranger at the pub, but strangely he was glad to get rid off it" said Hagrid.

The egg was about to hatch, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione Elissa backed slowly back. The egg hatched and a small dragon came out.

" Awwh his adoreble" said Elissa but they three other Gryffindors looked at her weird.

" Is that a dragon" said Hermioine looking at Hagrid.

" It's not just a dragon, that is a Norwegian dragon" said Ron "My brother Charile working on this stuff in Romania"

" Isn't he cute?" said Hagrid and Elissa nodded.

" Oh bless him he already knows his mummy, hello Norbert" said Hagrid happily and the dragon sneezed fire that hit his beard.

" Norbert?" said Harry.

" Well has to have a name right? and has to be trained up of course" said Hagrid and then he looked out the window.

" Who's that?" asked Hagrid as they saw Malfoy run away

" Malfoy" said Harry.

" Oh no" said Hagrid.

Elissa, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran back to the castle, they were on their way to the common room but they met Mcgonagall and Malfoy not to far behind her.

They went in to her office and looked down as Mcgonagall talked to them.

" Nothing and i repeat nothing gives a student right to be up after hours there for will i take 50 points each" said Mcgonagall.

" 50?!" said Elissa, all she wanted to do now was to strangle malfoy and curse him like it was no tomorrow.

" And to make sure it dosen't happen again all five of you will have detention" said Mcgonagall.

" Excuse me, professor, but I think I misheard you said the five of us?" said Malfoy.

" No you heard me right, Mr Malfoy you were also up after hours that's why you get detention, you will join your classmate tomorrow night" said Mcgonagall and she walked away.

The next morning, detention and the dark forest.

Next morning many students found out about last night and gave Elissa cold stares as she passed them. Elissa walked in to the great hall and sat next to her siblings that were arguing.

" Hey guys, what are you arguing about?" asked Elissa.

" Audrey says that we and the Weasley twins were the reason we lost 200 points?!" said Kevin and Elissa gulped.

Romana came to them and smiling at Elissa.

" Hey guys if you wanna know who lost the 200 points ask your little sister and her friends" said Romana.

" What are you talking about?" said Audrey.

" Let's just say i'm proud of her" she said walking away laughing.

Kevin, Audrey and Anton glared at Elissa as Ron, Hermione and Harry approached them.

" Elissa foi o você e seus amigos que fez que perdemos 200 pontos? ( Elissa was that you and your friends who did that we lost 200 points?)" asked Kevin.

" Sim, era-nos, desculpe ( yes it was us, sorry)" said Elissa.

" Como você pôde?! Controle-se! ( How could you?! Get a grip will ya!)" said Anton.

" Por favor me perdoe e se torna a situação melhor, eu tenho detenção esta noite! ( Please forgive me and if it makes the situation better, I got detention tonight)" said Elissa and with that she stormed away out of the great hall.

It was getting dark and the four Gryffindors and the Slytherin meet up with Filch who took them to Hagrid.

"Too bad they do not allow us to use the old punishment way. Man, was punished by becoming hanger with thumbs in the dungeon, oh how i miss the screams" said Mr Filch as they approached Hagrid. " You will sereve detention with Hagrid tonight" he said.

Hagrid looked upset but he wasn't the only one, the argument between the Rodriguez siblings this morning made Elissa grumpy all day and when people talked to her she either snapped at them or anwsered responded sarcasticly.

" He has a job for you in the Dark forest, here they are Hagrid" said Filch.

Hagrid let out a sad sigh.

" But gosh you're not feeling depressed about that dragon again?" asked Filch.

"Norbert is gone, Dumbledore sent him to Romania to a colony" said Hagrid sadly

" But that's good right? he can be with his kind" said Hermione.

" But what if he does not like Romania, what if the other dragons are mean to him, he's just a baby after all" said Hagrid as Filch rolled his eyes.

" Oh pull yourself togheter man! You are going to the forest but you have to clear your mind" said Filch.

" The forest i thought that was a joke, students aren't allowed and there are... werewolfs" said Malfoy.

" Oh there are more than just werewolfs behind those trees lad, you can be sure of that" said Filch " Nighty night" and he walked away.

" Okay let's go" said Hagrid as they walked to the forest.

As they walked in to they forest Hagrid saw something sliver

" Uh Hagrid, what's that?" asked Harry

" The reason we are here that is unicorn blood, i found one dead a couple of weeks ago but this one has gotten hurt by something" said Hagrid.

Elissa looked around and she saw something move but she wasn't the only one who saw it Harry saw it too.

" Our job is to find the poor creature but we need to split up, Ron and Hermione you come with me, Harry and Elissa you go with Malfoy" said Hagrid which made Elissa grumble.

" Fine then i'll take Fang" said Malfoy

" Alright then but he's a bloody coward" said Hagrid

As they walked further in to the forest and Elissa couldn't stand Malfoy complaining.

" This is an outrage wait until my father hears about this, this stuff is a job for servants" said Malfoy.

" Oh Shut up Malfoy! You are the reason we are here" said Elissa it was the first thing she had said the whole evening.

" You are the one to talk Rodriguez!" said Malfoy.

" Well blondie stop complaining and be such a bloody baby or run to your daddy so that he can change your diaper because you are such a bloody coward" said Elissa.

" Elissa's right you know we'll say you are scared Draco" said Harry.

" I'm not scared Potter" said Malfoy.

They heard a sound and quickly turned around.

" Did you hear that?" asked Malfoy.

" Chicken" mumbled Elissa, Harry chuckled and Malfoy glared at her.

" You know Draco you glares dosen't work on me" said Elissa.

Malfoy ignored her and kept walking, they saw a dead unicorn dead and a hooded figure above it drinking it's blood. Elissa could feel pain in her scar and Malfoy screamed and ran away, Harry could feel the pain as well. The hooded figure came closer and closer as Harry and Elissa were holding hands and backed away still feeling the pain in their scar. They fell backwards as they held each other close but the hooded creature looked up and got scared away by a centaur. The Centaur approached them and said : " Elissabeta Rodriguez and Harry Potter you must leave you are known to many creatures here, this place isn't safe in this hour and especially for you two"

" But was that thing you saved us from?" asked Harry

" I don't know but it's a terrible crime slay a unicorn, the moment the blood touches your lips even if you are an inch from death the blood will give you a half life a cursed life though at a terrible cost and to slay something so pure" said the Cenataur

" But who would do that?" asked Elissa.

" Can you think of someone?" he asked.

" You mean to say that the thing you saved us from , that thing that killed the poor creature was..." said Elissa.

" Lord Voldermort" said Harry.

" Do you know what is hidden at Hogwarts in this very moment Mr Potter?" asked he asked

" The Philosopher's Stone" Harry and Elissa said at once.

The others ran to them and Hagrid greeted the cenataur.

" Harry, Elissa!" said Hermione.

" Are you two alright?" asked Ron.

" We're fine thanks" said Elissa

" Hello Firenze i see that you have met our young Miss Elissa Rodriguez and Mr Potter here" said Hagrid.

" Harry Potter and Elissabeta Rodriguez this is were i leave you, you are safe now, good luck" Firenze said and he walked away.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elissa sat in the common talking about what happened at the forest.

" So you say that you-know-who is out there right now?" Ron

" Yes but he's weak" said Elissa.

" Don't you get it? Snape doesn't want the stone to himself but for Voldermort also, and if he gets the stone then he becomes stronger." said Harry.

" He'll be back" said Elissa.

"But when he comes back, will he try to kill you guys?" said Ron

" Oh no, you know he will invite us for a tea party and have a nice chat... of course he's gonna kill us!" said Elissa sarcasticly.

" Elissa calm down you have been strange all day" said Harry

" Sorry guys, i'd a rough time today" said Elissa.

" And besides if he got the chance he would have killed us tonight" said Harry.

" And i was worried about the potions test tomorrow" said Ron

" Wait a minute you forget one thing, there is a wizard that Voldermort is afraid of" said Hermione.

And they looked at each other cluelessly and Hermione continued.

" Dumbledore as long as he's here Harry and Elissa are safe and as long as he's here none will touch you" said Hermione and smilied at them.

Next day:

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Elissa walked out the classroom after the exam.

" I've heard that the final exams would be difficult but i think it was fun" said Hermioe.

" And a piece of cake" said Elissa as she high-fived Hermione.

" Speak for yourselfs." said Ron as Harry and Elissa flinched.

" Are you two alright?" asked Ron

" My scar it burns" said Elissa

" Yeah mine too" said Harry

" Has it happend before?" asked Hermione

" Not like this" said Harry

" It has never botherd me before" said Elissa.

" Maybye you should go to the Hospital wing?" said Ron.

" I think it means danger is coming" said Harry.

Then Harry stopped and reilazed something and started to walk quickly to Hagrid's.

" Of course ,do not you think it odd Hagrid has always wanted a dragon and so there comes a stranger and just give him one,i mean how many people go with a dragon eggs in their pocket why didn't i see that before" said Harry.

They ran to Hagrid's hut where they saw Hagrid playing flute.

" Hagrid who gave you the egg, what did he looked like?" asked Harry.

" Well i don't know he had his hood on" said Hagrid.

" He must surely have spoken" said Hagrid.

" Well of course he asked about the types of creatures I was after I said after Fluffy of course" said Hagrid.

" Did he seem intrested in Fluffy?" asked Harry.

" Of course he was intrested in Fluffy, how often do you across a three-headed dog, but I said, but the trick to calm creatures, take Fluffy for example play some music and then he falls asleep "said Hagrid. " I shouldn't had said that" as they ran away.

They ran to Professor Mcgonagall office.

" When need to speak to professor Dumbledore immediately" said Harry.

" Well i'm afraid that Dumbledore is not here" said Mcgonagall.

" He's gone" said Hermione.

" But this is important it's about the Philospoher's stone" said Harry.

" How did you know-" said Mcgonagall.

" Someone is trying to steal it" said Elissa

" I don't know how you found out about the stone but i assure you it's safe" said Mcgonagall.

" But-" said Elissa.

" Now go to your dormitories" said Mcgonagall.

When they went outside

" The man at the pub was Snape" said Harry.

" And now that he knows how to get past Fluffy" said Elissa.

" And with Dumbledore gone" said Hermione.

" Good afternoon, and how come that four young Gryffindors as yourself are inside in a day like this people might think... that your... up to something" said Snape and then he walked away.

" And what now?" said Hermione

" We are going to the third floor... tonight." said Harry.

Later that night:

They walked down the stairs and were on their way to the portrait when they saw Trevor, Neville's toad.

" Tervor go away you shouldn't be here" said Ron.

" Nither do you, you are sneaking out again" said Neville.

" Neville listen" said Elissa.

" No you will get Gryffindor in trouble again you can't, no i won't let you,i'll fight you" said Neville.

" Neville i'm really sorry Petrificus Totalus" said Hermione and Neville froze and fell to the floor.

" You are sometimes scary do you know that?" said Ron

" Come on" said Harry as they walked past a frozen Neville and mumbled 'sorry'.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went under the cloak while Elissa used her braclet.

" Ouch Ron that was my foot!" said Hermione as they approached the trapdoor they saw Fluffy sleeping.

" Wait a minute, he's... sleeping" said Ron as they removed the cloak and Elissa 'switched off ' the bracelet.

" Snape has already been here. He's put a spell on the harp " said Harry

" Uh, and it's got a horrible breath!" said Elissa in disgust.

" We have to move it's paw" said Harry

" Wait what?! You're joking?" said Ron

" Well with that look on his face... i don't think so" said Elissa.

And with that they went to the paw to move it

" Okay push!" said Harry as the four of them pushed the paw that was blocking the trapdoor. When they pushed the paw they opened the door and looked down.

" Okay i'll go first, don't follow until you get a sign." said Harry

" No Harry, i'm going with you!" said Elissa worried.

" No Lissa stay with them until you get a sign okay? If something bad happen get yourselfs out " said Harry and Elissa nodded, they didn't notice that Fluffy was a wake.

" Does it seem a bit... quiet?" asked Harry.

" Oh no the harp, it's stop playing!" said Hermione in panic.

Fluffy was above them and one of it's heads was drooling and it came on Ron's shoulder.

" Ew, yuck!" said Ron in disgust and the four Gryffindors looked up and saw Fluffy and it started to bark which made them scream.

" Jump!Go! ALL OF YOU!" screamed Elisssa as they jumped down and they all landed on some mushy black ropelike vines.

" Woah. Lucky that this plant-things are here" said Ron then all of a sudden the plants begin to move and ties them up.

" Woah!" said Elissa as the plant tied her thighter.

" Oh!" said Harry

" Ahh!" said Ron in panic.

" Stop moving, the three of you! This is the Devil Snare. You have to relax, if you don't it will only kill you faster." said Hermione calmly.

" Realax? Okay on it!" said Elissa as she tried to relax.

" Kill us faster?! Oh now i can realx!" said Ron in sarcasam.

Elissa realxed and she got sucked down below. She fell to the ground really hard.

" Elissa!" screamed Harry and Ron.

Hermione manages to smile at Ron and Harry before she got sucked down too and she landed on her feet.

" Hermione!" screamed Ron and Harry once more.

" Now what are we gonna do?!" said Ron in panic

" We are down here! Trust us!" said Hermione as she help Elissa up.

" Realx!" screamed Elissa.

" Guys! Were are you?" said Harry.

" Do as we say!" said Hermione.

Harry did as told and got sucked in too which made Ron panic even more.

" Ahh! Harry!" screamed Ron.

Harry landed also hard on the floor. Hermione and Elissa goes over to him and help him up.

"Harry!" screamed Ron once again.

"Are you okay?" asked Elissa

" Yeah, yeah i'm fine!" said Harry.

They heard Ron's screaming.

" He's not realaxing, is he?" asked Hermione.

" Apparently not." said Elissa.

" We've got to do something!" said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry.

"Uh! I remember reading something in Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, um.." said Hermione.

" It's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun!That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight! " said Elissa.

" Oh, um what was the spell?" said Hermione.

" I don't have my wand but the spell was Lumos Solem!" said Elissa.

" Oh! Right, right! Lumos Solem!" said Hermione pointing upwards a beam of light shoots out. The Snare shrieks and recoils and Ron falls down screaming.

" Ron are you okay?" asked Harry.

" Yeah" said Ron.

" Okay" said Harry as Ron stands up.

" Whew. Luckly we didn't panic" said Ron but earned a galre from his friends.

" What?" said Ron

" Luckly Hermione and Elissa pays attention in Herbology" said Harry as they heard a sound.

" What was that?" asked Elissa.

" I don't know sounds like wings" said Hermione

They enter into a room full with golden "birds" and Elissa lookes at them in awe.

" Curious. I've never seen birds like these" said Hermione in awe.

" They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door and look there are broomstick too!" said Elissa pointing at the broomstick.

" What's this all about?" asked Hermione.

" I don't know strange." said Harry

Ron walks up to the door and takes out his wand pointing at the lock.

" Alohomora! " said Ron but nothing happend and he shrugged " Well that was worth a try"

"Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!" said Hermione.

" We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." said Ron inspecting the lock.

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" said Elissa pointing at the key with the broken wing. Harry looks at the broom.

" What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

" It's too simple" said Harry.

" You have a point there, you know" said Elissa.

" Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" said Ron.

Harry nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at Harry. He climbs on, swiping at them.

"This complicates things a bit!" said Ron

" Ya think?!" said Elissa.

Harry pushes off into the air. He flies off, after the key. The others follow him. Harry grabs the key.

"Catch the key!" said Harry as He zooms by and throws the key to Hermione, who catches it and heads for the lock while Harry distracts the other keys. Hermione puts it in the lock.

" Hurry up!" said Ron.

The door opens, and Hermione, Elissa and Ron rush through, followed by Harry. They shut the door just as the keys slam up against it.

They enter a dark room, with broken pieces all around it.

" I don't like this. I don't like this at all." said Hermione.

" Where are we? A graveyard." said Harry as he looked at Elissa cause he knew she didn't like graveyards but then again who doesn't?

" This is no graveyard." said Ron and Elissa sighed in relief " It's a chessboard." as he walks out onto the marble board and flames light, illuminating the board and GIANT players. Elissa, Harry and Hermione come up with him.

" There's the door!" Said Harry.

They walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as they reach a line of pawns, the pawns bring up their swords. The four jump and back up.

"Now what do we do?" asked Hermione.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." said Elissa.

" All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione and Elissa, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." said Ron as they tool their places.

" What happens now?" asked Elissa.

"Well, white moves first, and then...we play" said Ron as he got aboard the horse. A pawn on the other side moves forward and Ron studies the game.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?" asked Hermione.

"You there! D-5!" said Ron as a black pawn moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one. The four of them jump, Elissa looked at Harry.

"Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!" said Ron.

The game continues. Pieces smash each other, boom! Boom! Harry, Ron, Elissa and Hermione wince. Both Ron and Harry study the game.

"Wait a minute." said Harry as Elissa looked at him once again.

" You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King." said Ron, Elissa realized about what he would do.

"No, Ron! No!" said Harry and Elissa at the same time.

" What is it?" asked Hermione confused.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" said Elissa.

" No, Ron you can't! There must be another way!" said Hermione as Ron closed his eyes.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, Elissa, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you two. Knight...to H-3." said Ron as Elissa and Harry nodded.

Ron's horse moves forward, slides and stops.

"Check." said Ron

The Queen turns and advances. Ron breathes faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stops. SMASH! Ron goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.

"RON!" screamed Harry,Elissa and Hermione. Hermione was about to walk to Ron when Elissa stopped her.

" No! Don't move! We are still playing remember?" said Elissa as Hermione walked back.

Harry walksthe diagonal in front of the King.

" Checkmate" said Harry and the King's sword falls onto the ground victory. Harry breathes out and then the three run to Ron. They bend beside him.

" Take care of Ron oth of you-" said Harry but got interrupted by Elissa.

" No way! I'm going with you" said Elissa, Harry looked at her in awe but nodded.

" Alright, Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...We have to go on." said Harry.

" You'll be okay, Harry and Elissa. You're a great wizard and you're a great witch, you really are." said Hermione.

" Not as good as you" said Harry.

" Me?" said Hermione smiling " Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And just be careful you two" said Hermione

" No Harry is right Hermione, it is thanks to you that we made it this far" said Elissa smiling at her warmly.

Harry and Elissa stands up and walks away.

Harry and Elissa walks down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man is standing before it. Elissa hold Harry's hand tightly. It's Qurriell. Harry and Elissa yelps and grabs their scar in pain.

" You?" said Elissa.

" No. It can't be... Snape. He was the one" said Harry.

" Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" said Quirrell.

" B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me." said Harry.

" No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." said Quirrell and Harry and Elissa looked at him in shock. She hold his hand tighter.

"Snape was trying to... save me?" said Harry.

" I know you both were a danger right form the off. Especially after Halloween" said Quirrell.

" Th-then you let the troll in." said Elissa in shock.

" Very good Rodriguez, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone." he said as he turned back to the mirror and their scar stung in pain again. " But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?" he said.

" Harry! Let's get out of here!" whispered Elissa.

They suddenly heard a raspy cold vocie that said: " USE THE CHILDREN"

" Come here both of you! Now!"screamed Quirrell.

They move forward shakily still holding hand looking at the mirror.

" Tell me. What do you see?" said Qurriell.

They look in the mirror. They see themselfs but Harry's reflection moves his hand and takes out a red stone! His reflection winks at them as it puts the stone back to the pocket. Very subtly, he reaches to the his pocket. Elissa carefully eyeing him. There is a lump. They gasps.

" What is it? What do you see?!" said Quirrell.

Elissa who was the quickest said: " I'm riding a unicorn, it's peace between wizards and muggles and i'm the happiest girl alive!" she lied. Harry mentally faceplamed himself.

" I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup." he lied.

" LIES!" They heard the raspy vocie again.

" Tell the truth! What do you see?!" screamed Quirrell.

" Let me speak to them" the raspy vocie said.

" Master, you are not strong enough." said Quirrell worriedly.

" I'm strong enough fot this" it hissed and Quirrell unwraps his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. It is Voldemort who appears kind of like a snake. He stretches out and faces them via the mirror. Elissa's winded but got angry at the same time. " Harry Potter and Elissabeta Rodriguez we met again" said Volddermort

" Voldermort" said Harry and Elissa at the same time.

" Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!" said Voldermort.

Elissa and Harry looked at each other in panic, they turned around and they started to run.

" Stop them!" said Voldlermort and Quirrell snaps his fingers and fire erupts all around the room. They are stuck.

" Don't be fools! Why suffer a horrific death when you two can join me and live?!" said Voldermort.

" Never! Why would we join a killer like you!" screamed Elissa as she shooked her head.

" Haha. Ah bravery. Your parents and your siblings had it too. Tell me, Harry would you like to see your mother and father again? And how about you Elissabeta do you want to see your dear brother and sister too? Together, we can bring them back." said Voldermort. Harry and Elissa see their families faces appear in the mirror. " All i ask is something in return" he said. Harry takes he stone from his pocket and looked over at Elissa who shook her head.

" That's it Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!" he hissed and they looked at the mirror again and they saw her families faces disappear. Then they looked at each other and Harry saw that Elissa's eyes had a look of mischief and he understood it.

" You liar!" Elissa and Harry screamed.

" Kill them!" said Voldermort.

" Elissa catch!" screamed Harry and threw the stone to her. She ran and jumped up and caught the stone.

Quirrell soars into the air and smashes into Harry, one hand on Harrys throat. They fall to the steps.

Quirrell chokes him. Harry strains and squeaks. Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off. Smoke furls from under his hand. Elissa looked in horror.

" Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" screamed Quirrell " What is this magic?"

" Fool! Get the stone!" said Voldermort and Elissa looked at the stone and ran across the room.

" Yohoo Quirrell! I'm here!" said Elissa teaseingly and Quirrell flew over to her but before he landed she threw the stone over to Harry.

" Kill her!" screamed Voldermort.

" NO ELISSA!" screamed Harry.

Quirrell grabbed Elissa's throat and choked her. Elissa put her hand on Quirrells face which made him scream as he threw her across the wall. She hit her head and she fell to the floor unconscious.

" Ahhh!" screamed Quirrell as he backs up, then his face, which is horrendously burned, crumbles as he walks forward. His whole body is ash. He falls to the floor. Harry gasps. He looks at his own hands and hurries over to the stone. He picks it up and sighs then he runs over to an unconscious Elissa on the floor, he bends down and trying but failling to wake her up.

" Elissa! Elissa please wake up! wake up!" he screamed, he notices that blood comes from her head and he panics.

" No please don't die! Don't leave me!" he said as tears threatened to come.

When he hears something. Turning, Harry sees a dust clouds with Voldemort's face. The cloud rushes forward, right through Harry!

Voldemort flies away. Harry falls to the ground, unconscious next to Elissa. He holds the stone in an outstretched hand.

Ending:

The hospital wing. Elissa is bandaged around her head and lying in bed, she wakes up and sees Dumbledore standing infront of her, she sits up carefuly because of the pain and looks around and sees cards and candy, she looked on her right side not too far from her bed an unmoving figure lies there.

" Harry" she whispers.

" He's going to be alright, i promise" said Dumbledore

" What happend?" she asks.

" Well what do you remember?" he asked.

" Harry threw the stone and i caught it then i got slamed into the wall by Quirrell,hit my head then everything went black" said Elissa.

" We found you and Mr Potter lying there next to each other" said Dumbledore.

The dark haired witch smiled at him but soon faded.

" What happened to the Stone?" she asks.

" It got destroyed, Nicholas and i had a little chat and agreed that it was the best way" said Dumbledore.

" He's gonna die right?" she asked but already knew the response.

" Yes" said Dumbledore.

" How is it that Harry got the stone?" Elissa said.

" You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me thats saying something. " he said and they both smilied.

" Voldermort is coming back isn't he?" she asks.

" Yes there will be for him to return, do you know why Quirrell couldn't toch you or Harry?" said Dumbledore and Elissa shook her head 'no'.

" It was because of your sister. She sacrificed herself for you like Harry's mother did for him, and that kind of act leaves a mark that lives in you very skin." said Dumbledore.

" Really? What?" said Elissa.

" Love, Elissa, love. " said Dumbledore and Elissa looked down. " Something troubles you my dear?" he asked.

" It's my fault that they are dead, if they hadn't sacrificed themslef they would still be here" said Elissa sadly.

" It's not your fault at all dear , they loved you and they did what they did and let your parents live so they could raise you " said Dumbledore " And if they were alive they would be very proud of you, like the rest of your siblings"

Elissa looked up and gave him a small smile.

" The others, do they know what happend?" asked Elissa.

" Yes and they blamed them selfs for it, but i reasured that it wasn't their fault" said Dumbledore.

Elissa looked down again, she thought about the argument between her siblings and wondered what her other sibling would think.

" Professor? Did you get to know my siblings, Robert and Cassidy?" asked Elissa.

" Yes i did, and i know what you are about to ask me how they were like, am i right?" asked Dumbledore as Elissa nodded.

" You brother was a trobulemaker and loved to prank others... Which i believe he passed on to the twins. Your sister had a heart full of love and always believe in justice and had compassion for every living thing and as i can see you have a mixture from them" said Dumbledore.

Elissa giggled she was about to say something when Madame Pomfrey interupt her.

" Excuse me professor but Elissa have to rest now or the pain will be worse" said Madame Pomfrey.

" Of course, now will see you soon Elissabeta." said Dumbledore and he walked away.

" Now miss Rodriguez, drink this and then get some rest so that the wounds can heal." she said and gave her a sort of a potion. Elissa looked at it funny and then she drank it and spat it out.

" Well what did you expect?! Lemonade? Now get some rest" said Madame Pomfrey and she walked away. Elissa watched the unmoving figure further away, she checked to see if Madame Pomfrey was in her office the she sneaked forward to Harry's bed and looked at him.

" We did it Harry! I wished you were awake now, i miss you, you are like a twin i never had" she said as she looked down at Harry's sleeping figure. The young Rodriguez girl looked around to see if anyone was around then she bent down and kissed Harry's cheek which made her blush. She went back to bed and slowly fell asleep.

Ending:

Elissa was happy that here wound were healed, she walked up to the Gryffindor tower, when she entered the common room she saw Ron and Hermione sitting there and doing homework she walked over to them. She looked at them for awhile..

" Elissa are you ok?" asked Ron.

Elissa couldn't help it she jumped at them and gave them a big hug which they happily accepted.

" I'm so glad that you guys are ok" said Elissa.

" We're glad that you and Harry are alive!" said Hermione.

" By the way, where is he?" asked Ron

" He's still sleeping last time i checked." she said.

Elissa felt two strong arms around her waist the she felt that she was being lift up, she looked down and saw Kevin and Anton hugging her hard but she didn't care how hard the hug was or that the hugs are going to give her bruises, she was just glad that her brothers was forgiving her.

They put her down and looked at her, there was silence between them for awhile until Anton broke the slience.

" Lissa we are so sorry!" said Anton.

" Please forgive us dear sister!" said Kevin.

" I don't know.." said Elissa grinning.

" Please.." the twins said.

" Hm..." said Elissa still grinning.

" PLEASE GOD, MERLIN'S SAKE GIRL!" screamed the twins.

" Alright, alright!" said Elissa laughing.

" Glad to see that you are forgiving" said Audrey as she approached them.

" Glad that you noticed" said Elissa smiling which made Audrey smile too.

" Well.." said Anton and Audrey glared at him.

" I'm sorry Elissa we shouldn't had yelled at you, i feelt even more guilty when you got hurt, i didn't want to lose another sister, please forgive me" said Audrey tearing up.

Elissa struggled hard to not cry.

" I accept you forgivness, sister" she said smiling and she hugged Audrey.

Elissa later went to the Hospital Wing to check on Harry, when she arrieved his bed were empty. She panicked and looked around to see if she finds him, she felt arms hugging her and she almost screamed, she turned around and saw Harry grinning.

" Hey" he said still grinning.

She punched his arm very hard and then she gave him a bone crushing hug.

" Ouch! what was that for?" asked Harry struggling to breathe.

" I told you once before, don't scare me like that and second am so glad that you are alive!" said Elissa.

" You are the one to talk! I was so scared when Quirrel threw you across the wall, i thought .." Harry said and Elissa hugged him again.

" Don't worry, it won't happen, now come on lets go!" said Elissa as she and Harry walked over to the great hall.

In the great hall everyone was seated and talking, Elissa glanced up and saw green banners with snakes and she scowled loud.

Dumbledore stood up and nodded to McGonagall and she dings in her glas and everyone went silent.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." said Dumbledore and Harry and Hermione were hiding their heads as everyone was clapping.

" Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. " said Dumbledore as everyone started to clapp again. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." said Dumbledore as there was a immense cheering from the Slytherins.

Malfoy looked over at the Gryffindor table and sneered at Ron and Elissa.

" Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award." said Dumbledore as Gryffindors looked up.

" To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." said Dumbledore and everyone clapped for her and she were red in the face.

" Good job!" said Harry as he patted her on the back.

" Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points." said Dumbledore as everyone started to cheer again.

" And third to mr Harry Potter and miss Elissabeta Rodriguez for pure nerve, friendship and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points. " said Dumbledore as there was a immense cheering Elissa blushed madly.

" We're tied with Slytherin!" said Hermione and Elissa gasped and then she smiled really big.

" And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." said Dumbledore.

Everyone once again started to cheer really loud and Elissa hugged Neville and he blushed deeply and was in shock.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands and the banners changed from green to red and yellow.

" Gryffindor house wins the House Cup!" said Dumbledore.

Elissa squealed and jumped up and down and hugged Harry, Hermione and Ron. They took their hats and threw them up in the air. Elissa hugged her siblings and then Fred and George who gave her a kiss on the each cheek. She glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Romana glaring at her and Elissa winked, grinned and waved at her which made her even more angry.

Elissa were outside the train, she wasn't ready to leave Hogwarts. She looked sadly over at the castle and then looked over to Harry. Harry smiled at her sadly and said: " Don't worry, we'll be back!" said Harry as Harry gave the train man Hedwig.

Hermione were entering the train and said: " Come on you two!"

" Just a minute" said Harry as he grabbed Elissa's hand and walked over to Hagrid.

" Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" said Hagrid.

" Thanks Hagrid" said Elissa smiling.

" For what?" asked Hagrid.

" For bringing us here" she said.

" No problem" said Hagird as he reached for he's pockets and he gave Harry a red album and Elissa a blue one.

" What's this?" asked Elissa.

" Open it!" said Hagrid

She opened it and saw a picture of her family with her as a baby.

" Oh thank you Hagird!" said Elissa as she smilied warmly at him and hugged him.

" Yeah thanks Hagrid!" said Harry as he hugged him too.

" Oh. Go on...on with ya! Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his." said Hagrid smiling and Elissa laughed.

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that." said Harry.

" But Dudley dosen't, does he? Eh?" Hagrid chuckling.

" Oh of course he dosen't" said Elissa with mischief in her eyes and a very big sly grin on her face. " I'm going to have a very nice summer" said Elissa grinning.

" Oh Merlin forbids what she is thinking about, she sounds like her brothers!" said Hagrid which made Elissa and Harry laugh.

They went onboard on the train.

" Is going to be strange going home, dosen't it?" asked Hermione

" We are not going home not really!" said Harry.

" So what are you guys planing to do this summer?" asked Ron.

Ron saw Elissa grinning and got scared.

" Forget that i asked!" said Ron in panic which made Hermione, Harry and Elissa laugh.

" Me and Harry are going to have fun with Dudley this summer" said Elissa.

The train started to leave and Harry and Elissa leaned against the window and waved to Hagrid as the train started. Elissa knew that was only the beginnig of a new life.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

Harry Potter- Elissa's story

Chapter 4: Worst birthday ever and rescue, Elissa's POV

When I said that I was going to have a nice summer, I lied.

Once me and Harry arrived back, the Dursley's took our stuff and locked it in the cupboard under the stairs including the album of my family, well at least Harry got his.

And our friends, my siblings have they forget about us? Because we haven't got any latters.

Anyway me, Harry and the Dursley's are sitting in the kitchen having breakfast and Dudley can't stop kicking me under the table.

" Today is a very special day" said Vernon and me and Harry looked up, we almost couldn't believe our ears.

" The Masons are coming for dinner and I expect each and everyone of you to behave and as for you two, were are you going to be when they are here?" asked Vernon.

I frowned of course the stupid dinner! They would never remember our birthday but then again I'm not surprised and I don't like birthdays either.

" We are going to be in our bedroom and pretend that we don't exist" said Harry grumpily.

" Pass the butter, eh?" said Dudley

" You forgot to say the magic word" said Harry, oh no I wish he didn't say that.

Dudley fell of he's chair, Petunia let out a scream and Vernon almost chocked on his coffee.

" He meant please!" I said quickly.

" HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO USE THE "M" WORD IN MY HOUSE!" said Vernon who was now purple in the face, Is that even possible?

" He didn't mean that!" I said.

" Now then, I'm going downtown to pick up mine and Dudley's tuxedos and Petunia you can start with the dessert and you two!" said Vernon pointing at us.

" You stay away when, your aunt is cleaning!" He said.

Me and Harry got up and walked out the garden where the sun was shines.

We sit down and stares blankly at the grass.

" Happy birthday to us, happy birthday to us!" I heard Harry mumble.

" Thanks Harry" I said smiling.

We saw a pair of big yellow eyes on the grass, creepy right? And it just stared at us, I could feel someone is coming and I guess it's Dudley.

And I was right, Dudley came to us with a grin on he's face.

" Oh this is going to be fun!" I heard Dudley think.

Wait what? I just heard Dudley's thoughts, am I going crazy?.

" I know what day it is!" said Dudley happily.

" Not now!" I heard Harry think.

Yep I could read minds, I'm not going crazy!

" Oh congrats Duldey, have you learned the days of the week:" said Harry.

" I know what day it is, it's your birthday." Said Dudley laughing.

" Oh very funny Dudley" I say as me and Harry continued looking on the grass.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" We are trying to set fire on the grass" said Harry and I grinned.

Dudley looked scared and walked slowly back.

" Y-y-you can't dad won't let you and—" said Dudley as me and Harry stood up.

" Houkus Pokus" started Harry.

" Bing bang boo" I said

" Mommy!" said Dudley as he ran back as fast as he could.

Me and Harry couldn't stop laughing but of course we had to pay the consequences. After Petunia heard what had happened me and Harry had to clean the house, Harry on the inside and me on the outside.

I had to clean the flower beds, painting garden furniture and cutting the grass in the heat. While I was cutting the grass I saw a snake, I didn't panic but something happened. I looked at the snake and I felt myself making hissing noises and the snake crawled away. What's happening to me?

First read mind and now talking to snakes. I look over at the paint and closed my eyes and concentrate, the paint slowly flew into the storage.

Woah really? I have to tell Harry. I was finished and walked in to the house… dirty.

Petunia had put paper towels on the floor so I could walk in. I went and took a shower and changed and went down stairs. Petunia had made a sandwich for dinner? I'm getting tired of the lack of food the Dursley's had give me and Harry lately.

When me and Harry went upstairs to our room we saw something on Harry's bed, wait no it can't be!.

Normal POV:

Harry and Elissa got shocked to see an house elf jumping on Harry's bed.

" Oh Harry Potter, Elissabeta Rodriguez such an honour it is!" said the elf bowing down.

" Sorry but who are you?" asked Harry.

" I'm Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf." Dobby said.

" Not to be rude, but why is an house elf here in our room in the worst time ever?" asked Elissa.

" Oh miss! Dobby is here to warn miss and sir must not to return to Hogwarts this year" said Dobby.

" Wait what?! You are joking right? Of course we are going, we don't belong here" said Elissa.

" Oh there is danger in Hogwarts this year miss! If Dobby's family found out I was here…" said Dobby.

" Family?" asked Harry.

" The family, Dobby serves sir, if they knew I was here, I would…" said Dobby.

Dobby started to cry loud, smashing himself on the nightstand. Elissa and Harry started to panic and tried to quiet him down. But it didn't work so Elissa outstretched her hand and used her 'powers' and lifted Dobby upside down.

Harry looked at her in shock.

" How-?" said Harry.

"I'll explain later.." said Elissa. " Now Dobby tell us, what danger is going to happened at Hogwarts?" asked Elissa.

" Oh very dangerous stuff miss! Dobby wants Harry Potter and Elissabeta Rodriguez to be safe, so please don't go to Hogwarts!" said Dobby.

Elissa was growing annoyed.

" We have to go to Hogwarts Dobby! We have friends and family there!" said Elissa.

" You mean your friends and family who hasn't wrote to Harry Potter and Elissabeta Rodriguez all summer?" asked Dobby.

" Wait how did you know about that?" asked Harry.

" Now sir and miss must promise not to be angry with Dobby?" said Dobby as he took the latters and gave it to them.

" Dobby give us our latters!" said Harry

" Only if you promise to not to go to Hogwarts" said Dobby.

" We can't, we have to go!" said Elissa.

" Then you leave Dobby no choice" said Dobby.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the lamp from the nightstand hit Elissa in her head so that she would lose control. She let Dobby down by accident and Dobby opened the door and ran downstairs. Elissa got up and panicked, she and Harry ran down stairs. They saw Dobby lifting Petunias dessert and it slowly got over to the Masons.

" Elissa stop it! Use your powers!" whispered Harry in panic.

" I'm trying" she said outstretched her hand.

But it was too late Dobby had let the dessert fall down on Mrs Mason's head.

The Dursley's looked over at Harry and Elissa. And they looked over to were Dobby were standing, he was gone.

The Mason's walked home and Vernon walked over at Elissa and Harry and they gulped.

Elissa stood in front of Harry to protect him.

Vernon were so close to Elissa's face that there noses where almost touching.

" What have I told you? Look what you have done?!" he screamed.

" We are sorry!" said Elissa

" You better be Andressen! You guys are going to pay for all this! CLEAN THIS UP?!" said Vernon.

Elissa and Harry cleaned up everything and then an owl flew in leaving a letter and then it flew away.

Harry and Elissa looked at each other, then at the letter. Vernon picked it up and read it and by the look on his face the could tell it was not good.

He walked over to them and shoved the latter on Elissa's face and said: " Read it!"

Elissa looked down at the letter then slowly up on Vernon.

" READ IT!" he screamed.

Elissa and Harry read the letter, it was from the ministry of magic, once they had read it they gulped.

" So, care to explain why you two didn't tell us that you weren't allowed to use magic?" said Vernon.

" We forgot to tell you!" said Elissa quietly, she wished that she hadn't said that cause it made Vernon even more angry.

" So you 'forgot' to tell us eh? Why? So you could have you little fun. I tell you what Anderssen? You two are never I repeat NEVER going back to the freak school of yours ever again!" screamed Vernon.

" What? No! you can't! " said Elissa.

" Oh can't I Andressen?" said Vernon laughing evilly.

Elissa got mad, very mad.

" I'm not Anderssen!" screamed Elissa.

" What did you say to me girl?" said Vernon.

" I'm not Anderssen, I'm a Rodriguez!" said Elissa.

" I don't care what your freak name is but one thing is for sure you are not going back and if you trying to use magic, you will be expelled" said Vernon laughing.

" Don't you dare call my name or my family a freak! Oh and by the way I'm going to try get out of here and I don't care if I get expelled!" screamed Elissa

Vernon got enough, he was so angry that he slapped Elissa across her cheek very hard.

Everything went quiet too quiet, Harry looked in shock at his uncle and then he looked over to Elissa who was holding her cheek and hiding her face. She looked up at him then she stormed upstairs slamming the door.

Harry went after her and he opened the door and saw Elissa looked out the window. He approached her, she was still holding her cheek. He took her hand down and gasped. It was a big ugly and nasty bruise on her cheek. He hugged her tightly, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't cry.

The past weeks the Dursley's had locked Elissa and Harry in there room , they only let them out when they needed to go to bathroom. They gave them very little food which they had to share and Vernon had put bars on their window.

They looked out the window as the sun set, it was about to become dark. They went to bed and they fell asleep.

They were asleep as they heard sounds from outside, Elissa woke up and looked through the window and saw a flying car. She woke up Harry and he got up and looked through the window too but this time he saw three gingers in the car.

" Ron, Fred, George what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Saving you of course, now come on get your stuff!" said Ron.

" We can't because our stuff is in the cupboard under the stairs" said Elissa.

" Don't worry Eli, we get it right Fred?" said George.

" Of course George, just move a little" said Fred.

The twins stepped in and went for the door the opened it with a hairpin and went downstairs.

They were soon back with their stuff and gave it to Ron. The twins jumped in the car as they reached their hand, Elissa grabbed their hand and jumped in.

" Oh no! Hedwig and Athena!" said Elissa.

Harry gave her Hedwig and Athena to Elissa and she put them in the back.

Harry was about to jump in when the Dursley's came in, Vernon grabbed Harry's leg as Elissa grabbed his hands, the twins was holding her pulling him into the car. They succeeded and they closed the door and they flew away.

" Have a nice summer!" said Harry and waved as they Weasley's and Elissa roared with laughter.

" We have tried to reach you guys, we send tons of letters but you didn't answer" said Ron.

Elissa and Harry explained everything and they Weasley brothers were shocked but Elissa and Harry didn't tell them about the slap Elissa got.

" That's very strange" said George.

" Yeah indeed it is" said Fred.

" Is probably someone who is messing with you" said Ron

" But who?" asked Harry.

" Can you think of someone?" asked Fred.

" I can, his name is Draco Malfoy" said Elissa.

" Malfoy? Why him?" asked Ron.

" Well he is our enemy" said Elissa.

They were in the air, Elissa enjoyed the view, the sun was about to get up and soon the saw a very big strange house. They landed and they got off the car.

" Now, we have to sneak in the house and it's time for breakfast, Ron you come down with Harry and Elissa and say: ' Look mom we got guests'" said George.

" Will it work?" asked Elissa.

" Of course that's—Elissa what happened to your face?!" Fred said as he noticed the big bruise on her face.

Elissa covered it with her hand and said: " Nothing!"

Fred went forward and slowly removed her hand from her check, Fred and George gasped.

" What happened?" asked George.

" Nothing, I fell of the stairs." said Elissa simply.

" You are lying!" said Fred.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and he knew that Elissa will be very angry.

" My uncle slapped her, when she talked back to him" said Harry.

"WHAT?!" screamed Fred, George and Ron.

Elissa glared at him and then she looked at Ron who was pale.

" Hey Ron , are you alright?" asked Elissa trying to change the subject.

Ron didn't say anything his gaze was on the house.

the others followed his gaze and saw a little plump woman with red hair who took a leap towards them, Fred and George stiffened and Elissa knew it was their mother so she hid behind the twins.

" Where have you been?" screamed Mrs Weasley.

Before the boys could say anything she continued.

" Bed empty, no note, car gone. You could have died or been seen. We had never this problem with Bill, Charlie and Percy." Said Mrs Weaasley.

" The perfect Percy" muttered George.

" Oh Harry dear, how wonderful it is to see you and of course I don't blame you." Said Mrs Weasley. " Now where is Elissabeta?" she asked.

The twins stepped aside and Elissa appeared and she was covering her face.

" Oh Elissabeta, how lovely it is to see you, you don't need to cover your face dear" said Mrs Weasley as she removed her hands. Mrs Weasley gasped.

" What happened?!" she asked.

" I – i-" said Elissa.

" She fell down the stairs" lied Harry.

" Oh you need to be more careful, now let go inside and have some breakfast" said Mrs Weasley as she dragged Elissa and Harry to the house.

**Authors note: **** Sorry if it's short, I had a lot to do. But I post the next chapter soon.. See ya! Sagal 125 **


End file.
